Wolf Pride
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Ayame is expected to become leader after the Elders death.While she is still getting over the fact that Kouga doesn't love her.Then when Kouga comes when some of his own tribe are injured,and he begins to realize something,Ayame isn't so innocent. KouxAya
1. Too Much to Handle

**A/N: Yay! My first Ayame and Kouga fic! Well I've been obsessed w/ this pairing lately so I thought why not make a story of my own?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters… they all belong to the very lucky Rumiko Takahashi-sensei**

**Wolf Pride**

**By: InugirlSakura**

**Chapter One: Too Much to Handle**

**Ayame's POV**

I sat watching the fish in the creek, swimming up and down stream. I remembered to times when I would train on hunting and wouldn't be able to catch a single fish. That's when my thoughts turned to the one who promised me, I would be his wife. It was that promise that kept me going.

'_Kouga_' I thought. I shook my head furiously.

'_No Ayame! Don't do this to yourself! It'll only hurt more if you dwell on it!_' I thought angrily.

No matter what I was thinking about my mind always went back to thoughts of him. I didn't want to suffer anymore. It hurt too much…..he didn't remember me. I couldn't believe it. I had failed at seeing the shards so; of course, he was still after the human girl he "claimed" as his own. Kagome. That was the name.

As I listened to the rushing water I sighed. Kagome was a human miko who could sense the jewel shards of the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. After helping Kouga destroy the Birds of Paradise, the wolf prince had become infatuated with her. The only problem was that Kagome didn't return his affections…she was in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha. A lone white wolf appeared before me nudging my leg. A small smile crept onto my face as I stroked the wolf's pelt.

"Ohayo Niku-kun, have you any news for me?" I asked my friend.

Niku barked at me using a very serious tone. The sky blue eyes that made me think of Kouga now made me incredibly nervous. My emerald green eyes were filled with immense worry.

"W-what? No…Niku you must have heard wrong… there's no way that-" I couldn't finished that sentence.

Niku gave me a grave look meaning that he had double checked the news he had given me.

My grandfather was dead. I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't _believe it. I had just seen him an hour ago and he was wide awake smiling at me and telling me not to be gone long. If he had even thought that he was going to die he would have wanted me at his side…wouldn't he? 'Of course!' I told myself. He loved me. He raised me as a pup.

"Niku lead the way…I have to find out how this happened…how it could've possibly happened!" I ordered still in shock.

The white wolf I had grown to think of as a pet and a friend nodded at me respectfully. That is when I realized something. I was the new pack leader. It was now my responsibility to take care of the pack…it was my job to keep the peace, to feed everyone. How can I possibly be ready for this! I couldn't cope with it. It was all too much….I needed my grandfather. We reached the main cave in a matter of minutes. There deep inside lay the body of my grandfather. Fear struck me immediately.

"No" I heard myself whisper.

A wolf female named Hikari turned to me a sad smile placed on her face.

"Ayame…Gomen-nasai there was nothing we could do" Hikari said as she hugged me.

When Hikari said we she meant her and her mate Inochi. They were the betas of the pack.

"Do you think you can lead Ayame…are you ready?" Inochi asked me while covering my grandfather's body with furs.

"No…I can't….I can't handle this! It's all too much…first rejection from my intended, grandfathers dead, now me become leader! You're asking too much of me! I'm not ready! Kami-sama I don't think I'll ever be ready!" I shouted angrily.

"We understand Ayame…you should be given time to mourn before you are thrown into leadership….maybe we should sent word to the Brown Wolf Pack" suggested Hikari.

I looked up at her, "No, not yet… I can't face him yet…especially with all that's happened… you wont be able to reach him soon anyway…he's off searching for Naraku" I told Hikari suddenly tired.

No one knew about Kagome…they all presumed Kouga just thought of the promise as a silly and childish one. If the pack had found out that Kouga had fallen in love with a human girl he would be thought of as weak. As a sorry excuse for a wolf.

"Arigato" I sighed. No matter the consequences, my thoughts always returned to Kouga…to my loyalty towards him. His love for another….I couldn't take it. It was too much to handle.


	2. Rejection and the Aftermath

_A/N: Okay! Thank you to my reviewers! Here's your second chappie..I'm sorry I havent updated sooner!_

_ShadowVixen: Thank you for the review..yes poor ayame /hugs ayame/ dont worry things will get better/thinks/ Just not in this chappie_

_WindWitch: This takes place 2 months after episodes 83-84, and yes Ayame has returned to the mountains but she travels back and forth alot with her loyal wolf Niku ((Which by the way is my creation if you havent guessed by now /hugs niku/ MINE!))_

_animeluver1991: Thanx for the review! _

_ninalee-chan: Well thank you for the compliment...or whatever it was.../sweatdrop/ _

_Anyway!_

_Disclaimer/sigh/ Now for the sucky part: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...they all be long to the VERY LUCKY Rumiko Takahashi-sama._

_Claimer: ALL OF THE OCS ARE MINE MINE MINE/glares/ DONT YOU DARE USE THEM WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION! And make sure if you DO use my charries W/ my premission! you give me my credit!_

_Inugirl: Okay now to introduce this fanfic the star of this story!...AYAME! _

_Ayame/sweatdrop/ Uhh okay...please READ AND REVIEW! and feel free to give me all the sympathy you want! Here's the story!_

_Wolf Pride_

_By: InugirlSakura_

_Chapter Two: Rejection and the Aftermath_

Kouga couldn't believe it. He the Prince and Leader of the Brown Wolf Pack had just been rejected by his love. And for a hanyou at that! To make things worse it was infront of the small tribe he had left! His pride and ego were very hurt. His fellow wolf demons, Ginta and Hakkaku, stood behind him uncomfratable. Kouga couldnt blame them...not after what they had witnessed...

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Naraku sent one of his tentacles at Inuyasha and Kouga. They were both struck and flew backwards. "INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome._

_'What?' thought Kouga..._

_Then he saw Kagome run to Inuyasha run to Inuyasha as he struggled to get up. She was sheading tears for the hanyou._

_'How is this possible?' he thought._

_Kagome helped Inuyasha stand up and hugged him from behind so he wouldn't fall. Inuyasha used the windscar but Naraku dissappeared seconds after he was hit in his cloud of miasma, Kagura following._

_:Few Minutes Later:_

_"Kagome why did you run to mutt face and not me?" Kouga asked quietly fearing the answer._

_Kagome froze, then sighed. "Kouga, I dont want to hurt your feelings but I love Inuyasha...not you...I'm really sorry...I hope we can still be friends" Kagome told him. She stood up and walked to the others. Ginta and Hakkaku stood next to him quietly not sure what to do as Kouga watched Kagome go off with Inuyasha._

_/END FLASHBACK/ _

"Um Kouga what do we do now? Some of our wolves are still injured..." Ginta said pointing to some whimpering wolves.

"Well since that coward Naraku will be in hiding for a few months, I'll be taking suggestions" Kouga told them. He was still the leader and he needed to act like it.

"Well we could visit the White Wolf Pack...I'm posotive they wouldn't mind helping out their fellow wolves" suggested Hakkaku.

Kouga remained quiet. Usually, hurt wolves would be taken to Kagome but ...he didn't want to see her. For the first time since he had met the human girl, Kouga didnt want to be around Kagome. But then again the White Wolf Pack meant Ayame. Did he really want to hear her yell at him about his promise?

_'Anything is better than Kagome right now'_ he thought. Kouga shocked him self. He didn't know he could even _think _that.

"Fine take as many wolves as you can...and guys?" Kouga smirked.

"Yeah" responded Ginta and Hakkaku in unison.

"Try and keep up this time" he told them running off.

His followers sighed and ran to catch up.

/MEANWHILE WITH AYAME/

Ayame sighed as she sat on the fur bed her Grandfather had spent his last moments in.

_'I can't believe you're gone..Grandfather..you were all I had left'_ Ayame thought tearing up yet again. Niku rubbed her foot offering a small amount of comfort.

_'Well I guess not all I had left'_ she thought.Ayame then thought about Kouga and if he counted as something she had left. She then punched the floor making it crack as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

_'Dammit Kouga! I'm not supposed to be thinking about you! Its bad enough I wasn't at my Grandfather's side when he passed away because I was too busy daydreaming about you! Can't you let me mourn properly!'_ thought Ayame.

"Ayame" she heard a voice whisper.She looked up and saw Hikari standing infront of her a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yes?" she managed to croak out.

"The Brown Wolf pack is here-" began Hikari.

"WHAT? I thought I told you not to summon them!" exclaimed Ayame.

"But we didn't summon them Ayame! They have some injured wolves and need our help but the healer is away...burying the Elder's body... you're the only other wolf here that can help" interrupted Hikari.

Ayame sighed, _'Great...this is just what I need'_

"Fine, I'm on my way"

"Okay, I'll tell them to prepare their most injured" Hikari nodded and bowed respectfully before leaving.

Niku barked something something at Ayame and she turned to him and smiled, "Thanks Niku-kun, I'll need it"

When the Brown Pack reached the outside of the White Wolf Pack's cave Kouga noticed immidiately something fishy was going on.

Security seemed to be over done and, all the wolves were unusually quiet.

"Halt! Who wishes to enter the lands of the White Wolf Pack?" asked a wolf guard.

"Kouga, leader of the Brown Wolf Pack and followers" Kouga told them casually.

"Oh..uh..Kouga-sama, we weren't expecting you" began one of the other wolf guards.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time-" continued the 1st.

"Nonsense! Please do come in Kouga-sama" said the 3rd one giving his partners a meaningful look.

"Ookay?" was Kouga's only reply as he raised an eyebrow at the three wolves as they passed them.

Inside the grounds it was even worse, Kouga could see some of the elder wolves with tears in their eyes.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ thought Kouga.

As Ayame exited the cave Niku following she took a deep breath and she looked down at Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"Ohayo minna...welcome...now what can be done to help?" she smiled.

"Ayame? Where's the healer? Where's your Grandfather?" asked Ginta.

"Yeah what's going on here?" asked Kouga.

She looked down to the floor and whispered, "He's dead".

"Gomen-nasaii Ayame-sama" Ginta and Hakkaku chorused.

Kouga's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I'm sorry too".

"Thanks..now...which are the ones that need healing immidiatelty?" she asked looking around.

"These 5" Ginta said.

((Okay I'm going to skip to later that day...i'm not in the mood to go through everything))

Later that Day

After all of the Brown Wolf Pack tribes' injured wolves were bandaged there was a feast. And Hikari decided to have a toast in Ayame's honor.

"To our new leader Ayame, I know she will lead us into prosperity and hopefully will be the link that joins our White Tribe with Kouga's Brown one" she smiled lifting up a piece of boar.

Ayame felt her cheeks flush. It was near sunset and the cave was lit with fire, it was a really beautiful sight since the cave that belonged to the leader was made with the finest stones, (Diamonds,rubies etc) that sparkled by the fire. Ayame was in her finest outfit, one that was a gift from Kagome a while ago. It was a green silky tanktop and a short leather skirt. It made Ayame feel slightly uncomfratable around the men but she knew they would never do anything to her. Especially now that she was their leader.

"Aye, she's a true beauty ain't she? Why, if only I were 500 years younger" laughed a voice in the crowd.

The entire tribe erupted in laughter, well that is all except Kouga who right now was gritting his teeth.

_'Why did Kagome have to give Ayame that outfit! It'll make all the men have the wrong impression of her. They'll think she's not the innocent loving girl she is! They'll think she's a provocative woman!' _thought Kouga. ((blink blink Innocent? Ayame? He hasn't seen her since she was this high! Does he really think she's still so innocent! MEN! Seriously!))

"KOUGA!" Ayame's voice shouted interrupting his thoughts. "Huh what?" was his brilliant reply.

"I ASKED you if you were going to stay the night here or leaving immidiately" huffed Ayame glaring at him.

"Oh, I guess all the wolves could use a well deserved rest. We'll stay the night" Kouga told her.

"Thank you" she sighed, "Okay, Hikari prepare any empty caves for our guests"

"Okie Pokie Aya-chan" Hikari teased. She was a good 10 years older than Ayame but they were still pretty close when they were pups.

"Just do it" blushed Ayame ((red head blushing..very noticable))

Kouga chuckled. "And what's so funny?" asked Ayame crossing her arms.

"You" he answered.

"Aww thats sweet Kouga, real sweet" said Ayame rolling her eyes.

"Isn't it?"

"I was being sarcastic"

"I know" Kouga grinned.

"So how's Kagome? Next time you see her tell her thanks for the outfit" Ayame said cluelessly.

Kouga winced as he walked outside Ayame on his trail. He looked up to the now night sky. His eyes looked lost and confused. Something Ayame had never seen in them. "You'll probably see her before I do" Kouga admitted quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked tilting her head to the side in confusing. She instinctively put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, his eyes hurting. Ayame's eyes widened as she received a tingle go through her spine.

"She left with the mutt. She chose him over me" Kouga told her then looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-" began Ayame.

"No, it's okay, really. I should just learn to face the facts. She probably never liked me"

"As a friend yes she likes you. Romantically no. Kagome told me she wished to be your friend and nothing more. She wanted to know how to get through to you so she asked me. But I told her I don't know you anymore" Ayame offered quietly.

Kouga felt a tug at his heart. Here he was spilling his guts out to a beautiful wolf demon he knew a long time ago, all about a human who had rejected him and how horrible he thought it was but to say the truth he had done the same thing to her.

"Ayame...about the promise-" he began.

Ayame waved him off. "It's okay Kouga...I've kinda accepted the fact you don't remember it".

"But that's just it-" Kouga tried again.

"Don't!" Ayame shouted lowly as she shut her eyes tightly and she stood up clenching her fists. "Just don't" she whispered as she walked back to her cave.

_'Ayame'_ thought Kouga sadly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Ok, well that's it for now! I'm soooooooooooo sorry I've kept you waiting so long but my computer doesn't have internet for awhile...right now I'm like stealing someone else's signal soo...looks around shhhh...here you go! Enjoy!

And give me suggestions for this and all my other stories! GIVE ME FEEDBACK!


	3. Remembering the Lunar Rainbow

A/N: Okay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel great for one of my stories to be getting so many readers who actually review! Well please feel free to criticize one of my earlier works like Living In an Inuyasha World or my first fanfic The Next Step! Go ahead, I'm not stopping you! And again THANKS! By the way, should I make a sequel to this? I already have an idea about the prolouge...and an idea for a story...just tell me if you'd want to read it!

_cuttie-blossom__: Thanks for the review! And here's the next chappie!_

_ninalee-chan__ : Aww thank you! I really hope you like this chapter!_

_Kiche Minamoto__ :Well I updated..so don't hit me with the dictionary please!_

_angelmaiden__: Here's your next chapter hope you like it! Keep reviewing_

_BlueDestiny02__: Thanks tons for the tip..hope you're not disappointed with the end product!  
_

_bluediamond-hime__: Thanks alot! Keep reviewing!  
_

Inugirl: KOUGA!

Kouga: (pops up and blinks)

Inugirl: (whispers in ear)

Kouga: (sigh) InugirlSakura don't own Ayame, or me...but Hikari and Inochi and all the other OCs are all hers!

Ayame: (grins) Here's the story!

_**Wolf's Pride**_

_**by: InugirlSakura**_

_**Chapter 3: Remembering The Lunar Rainbow**_

_Author's POV _

_Why did he have to ruin the moment? Why? I mean, we were getting along just fine! Why did he have to bring up the lunar rainbow..._thought Ayame as she left Kouga all alone. If she had stayed she would have burst into tears, and that was the LAST thing she wanted to do right now. Entering the main cave she was met by Hikari, and Inochi cleaning up the last of the food. "Ayame? What's wrong?" asked Hikari looking up at me with her teal eyes worried slightly. Ayame shook her head telling Hikari it was nothing. Inochi stood up and stretched slightly. "Well, I think I'll leave you two to talk about..." He stopped seeing the glare that Ayame was giving him. "Nothing" he finished, making Ayame narrow her eyes even more. "Oh, Ayame it's not his fault something's made you totally grouchy" Hikari sighed sitting down on the ground looking up at her like an older sister would do her younger sibling. She sighed and sat next to her crossing my arms stubbornly.

"There's nothing to talk about Hikari...I'm serious this is a total waste of time" I told her directly. "Ayame, how long have I known you?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "Since I was about 5?" I answered not sure if it was the correct one. "Well, then I think I've definately known you long enough so that I can tell when you're bothered by something don't you agree?" asked Hikari. I opened my mouth but then shut it. She always got me on those type of questions...yeah she knows me long enough but then that'd be admitting something was wrong. "Trick question?" I said nervously hoping it was my way out. "Ayame" Hikari warned me. "Fine fine fine, yes you always know when I'm upset about something okay? You win! It's Kouga" I told her throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. I was so not in the mood for this. "I'm going to bed, leave me alone"

"Oh come on-" began Hikari. "That was an order Hikari" I told her getting fed up at how nosy she was being. Of course it was just her way but right now that was not what I needed. Hikari let out a sigh before leaving me alone. _Thank Kami!_ I thought completely relieved I didn't have to explain why Kouga had made me upset. That would mean I'd have to explain about Kagome...which was not a good idea...espsecially with Kouga so near by. **_Oh girl come on! You'll have to tell them sooner or later...that way they can help you win your man back!_** The little evil voice inside me taunted. I groaned as I turned around in my fur bed. "I think this is going to be a loooong night" I mummbled into the soft fur.

Kouga had no idea what he had done that had made Ayame so upset. He really just wanted to tell her he actually remembered the promise...the one thing that would probably make her day! And she doesn't want to hear it. _Well duh of course, her grandfather just died I think I'm one of the last people on her mind right now _he thought shaking my head as he looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled in the dark velvet, and he just stared at it, as if lost in a trance. _Why did I want to tell Ayame about that l- _Kougafroze in mid-thought. He saw the moon...and a rainbow. My mouth dropped. Kouga blinked about 10 times before looking back up at the sky. It was still there. "Wow" he said...or at least tried to. Kouga was virtually speechless. His next thought was to get Ayame...whether she liked it or not.

Kouga ran at the speed of light towards Ayame's cave and saw her on her fur bed. He picked her up making her 'eep' with surprise. "Kouga? What the hell do you think you're doing!" she shouted angrily at him. "Shhh, I have something to show you" he told her calmly throwing her over his shoulder and walking out. "Kooooooooouga!" she yelled hitting his back. _Geez...sometimes she's not worth all the trouble_ Kouga thought grumpily. He put her down only to recieve shout and glares. "First of all Kouga, I walked away for a reason! So I wouldn't be around you...and then you come in to my cave and then forcibly remove me, all the while not telling me why, and another thing!-" Ayame ranted on and on angrily. "Oh would you just shut up and look up at the sky!" Kouga shouted throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Why should I l-" Ayame froze in the middle of the sentence. "Is- is that what I think it is?" Ayame asked her voice shaking. "If you think it's the lunar rainbow, then yeah it is" Kouga grinned slightly seeing Ayame's reaction. "Oh Kami...but...how is this possible?" she asked turning her gaze towards Kouga her emerald green eyes shining in the moonlight. Kouga felt his pulse quicken, and was totally confused by it. "I don't know...but all I know it's just as beautiful as the first" he told her. Ayame eyes narrowed slightly, "What- but you said-". Kouga stopped her, "I know...I lied"

"You little! Y-you lied to me about proposing to me!" tears began to fill Ayame's eyes. Kouga's grin dissappeared. This was not going as he'd hope it would. "But Ayame I remember-" he began. "AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT IT! JUST SO YOU COULD BE WITH KAGOME WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS!" Ayame shouted angrily tears cascading down her cheeks. "Ayame-" began Kouga reaching out his hand to comfort her. "Kouga, don't touch me! Ever!" Ayame shouted moving out of his reach.

"Ayame will you listen to me!" Kouga growled. "Why! So you can lie some more? No thank you Kouga, good night!" she glared at him as she stomped off.

"Oh Kami! Can't I do anything right!" Kouga shouted to the sky as he headed towards the guest cave he was staying in. Ginta and Hakkaku were already asleep and Kouga layed on the remaining fur bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Why does Ayame always have to make things so difficult for me?_

Deep inside Kouga knew that he had some feelings for Ayame...but what exactly those feelings were was a mystery to him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inugirl: Okay so tell me what you think! And here's a poll for you guys!

_**Should Inugirl make a sequel to Wolf's Pride once it's done?**_

_A. YES YES YES YES!_

_B: Well...only if it's good enough and has a good plot_

_C. You're kidding right? A sequel to this? (If you choose this, then I'll be wondering why you read this at all so if you'd be kind enough give me your explanation)_

Well thanks! R&R til next time!


	4. Complications

Hey everyone! Well, I know my chapters may seem a little rushed, but I'm getting reviews and I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long! So please bare with me!

And to my good friend FireGoddessKitsune this chapter is dedicated to you!

Okay! Here are the results to the poll!

_**A: 3**_

_**B: 3**_

_**C: 0**_

Sooo, I'm making the sequel! Here's my personalized thanks to all you reviewers!

**Yume-Chan13:** Aww thanks! I'm glad to hear I'm on your favorites list! Hope you like the chappie!

**Kirara242:** Thank you for voting! Hope you'll be happy with the results!

**FireGoddessKitsune:** LoL I will, when you give me another chapter of your story

**BlueDestiny02:** Thank you so much! I hope you're not dissapointed on how the sequel will turn out!

**kagomes pup:** WIll do! Thanks for the review!

**ttinuhpfanforever:** That was the whole point to make sure that my female reviewers could relate to how...GUYISH Kouga was being ((No offense to male readers))

**blue-diamond-hime:** Thank you:nods: Kouga is an idiot...look above for details

**angel-from-hell321:** Okay, thanks for the review!

**angelmaiden:** Yeah I know it was shorter than usual but :shrugs: I was in a rush to get it up:nods: Well thanks for your review angel! My loyal reviewer (I feel so proud saying that!)

Okay, enough chit chat! Here's your 4th chappie!

_**Wolf Pride**_

_**By: InugirlSakura**_

_**Chapter 4: Complications**_

Ayame had tears streaming down her cheeks. _'How could he lie to me like that?'_ she thought as she ran into her cave. She had learned to deal..well was trying to deal with the fact that he had forgotten about the promise, but remembering and lying to her so he could go after Kagome...that that was unexcuisible in her book. Entering the cave she passed a worried looking Niku as she threw herself on the bed and let the tears fall freely. Niku nudged at her and barked wanting to know what was wrong. Ayame sniffled and sat up, "Oh Niku-kun...Kouga remembered about the lunar rainbow...and he lied to me! Can you believe it? He LIED to me!" Her response was a lick on the cheek. "Am I really that undesireable Niku? That men have to lie to keep me away? What's wrong with me" The wolf princess whispered as tears left her emerald green eyes once more. Her poor pet wolf did all he could do under the circumstances which was be there for her. As the night went on the young wolf fell asleep holding her companion and pet Niku, like a teddy-bear.

As the sun began to rise so did the other wolves of the clan, including Niku. Ayame was unfortunately a heavy sleeper meaning Niku had to wake her somehow. Seeing as his paws here a little useless right now he licked her face making the girl twitch. "Alright alright I'm up Niku" Ayame laughed lightly wiping her face. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up and stretched letting Niku run off. Hikari came walking up to her friend, "Good morning sleepy head. Kouga and the others are waiting for you"

This news made Ayame perk up, "What? Why are they still here? Their wolves are healed and they have been fed and stayed the night. I see no reason why I need to have anything more to do with Kouga" she snapped. "Hon, relax alright? It would be wrong of them not to say good bye...after all we did grow up together..or has that thought slipped your mind?"

Ayame rolled her green eyes at her friend, "Hikari, I really wanted nothing more to do with him! Must I say good bye?" The princess was met with a stare that told her: "Get your little leader ass out there!"

This made Ayame sulk slightly, "Fine fine I'm going I'm going" Sometimes Hikari could act more like a mother than a friend. As Ayame exited her cave she was blinded by the sun, it was much darker in her cave then it was outside. She couldn't see anything and bumped into somebody. "Oh I'm so-" Ayame stopped in midsentence seeing who she had bumped into. "Oh wonderful" she muttered sarcastically. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you okay Ayame?". Ayame just glared at him with green fire in her eyes, "Good bye Kouga" Then she turned around making her hair hit him in the face. She smiled at Ginta and Hakkaku, "Bye you guys!" She hugged them. "I hope to see you two around" Then Ayame began her way towards her cave.

"Hold it right there Ayame" Kouga growled grabbing her arm. A slap could be heard throughout the forest, but all the wolves who had witnessed it froze in shock. "You listen to me Kouga, I never want you near me again and if you EVER touch me again you will get way worse than just a slap" Ayame scowled tears pricking her eyes. She was furious at him, no beyond furious, there wasn't a word with the right connotation for what she was feeling right now. The leaves in the trees that surrounded the White Wolf territory rustled, the only sound that could be heard before Ayame stomped back to her cave. Kouga touched his cheek softly and winced, that girl had one hell of a slap.

"K-kouga are you okay?" Hakkaku stuttered slightly still in shock that his leader had been smacked. "Yeah I'm fine" Kouga shrugged it off, but the fact that Ayame despised him so much really hit a nerve. Had he really gotten her that mad at him. _Well appearantely so..._Kouga thought as he turned around and silently began leading his pack away.

_With Kouga_

_Ouch..that hurt_ the wolf prince thought as he rubbed his cheek. The pack had stopped near a river to rest for a little while. It was useless, no matter how hard he tried Ayame was always running away from him. She annoyed him so much that Kouga didn't know why he even bothered to try and clear things up between them. Even though he thought that Kouga knew that he would continue trying. He and Ayame had grown up together as had many of the others in both the white and brown wolf packs had, so he felt that they should at least be on speaking terms. Kouga sighed scratching his head. Women were so complicated, he stretched and stood up.

There was a rustle in the bushes making Kouga sniff the air for a scent. A snake demon...it was weak so he could handle it no problem. "Come out here you slithering coward" he called out. "I ssssee you possesss the sssssacred jewel shardsssss...give them to me" The snake demon hissed as he left the bushes. He had green and scaly skin and beady yellow eyes, and as he pronounced his "s's" his snake like tongue ecaped his mouth. This made Kouga scoff, "Why should I give a weakling like you anything?"

The beady yellow eyes of the demon narrowed, "You insulent pup! I am the great Kincotsssi! Now hand over the jewel shardssss if you do not want to die a sssslow and painful death". Now Kouga had to laugh at that, "You kill me? I'd like to see you try"

Unknown to Kouga he was just talking to the demon puppet of the snake demon, and the real Kincotsi was behind him. The puppet grinned, "I shall" At that presice moment Kincotsi wrapped himself tightly around Kouga and bit him in the shoulder. "The poison shall kill you in a day, pup...now for the jewel shar-" Kincotsi stopped seeing the smirking Kouga, who now had one of his hands free and he grabbed the snake's neck squeezing it tightly . Kincotsi's grip on Kouga loosened until Kouga sliced the demon to pieces. Kouga was gasping for breath as sweat began to fall down his face. His knees gave in as he fell on them.

Out of the corner Ginta and Hakkaku came running, "Kouga! Hey Kouga! Are you okay?" they asked as they kneeled beside their leader. "P-poison" Kouga rasped. "We better get him back to the mountains" Ginta suggested. "Yeah Ayame'll know what to do with him" agreed Hakkaku. Together they lifted up their leader and began they're way.

_With Ayame_

_That stubborn, insolent, ignorant!-_ Ayame raved on and on in her mind as she paced around angrily in her cave. She couldn't stand seeing that he felt as if he had done nothing wrong, even if he apologized it would be an empty apology. Right now Kouga was the object of her loathe. She froze realizing the fact that she no longer loved him...or did she. To tell the truth Ayame herself wasn't sure. An irratated sigh left her lips as she ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "Oh my god!" she heard a wolf demon cry. Quickly running out she looked out and saw Hikari her hands at her mouth. She was just gaping at nothing, following her gaze Ayame's eyes widened. Ginta and Hakkaku were carrying a barely conscious Kouga. "Oh kami! You guys what happened!" Ayame exclaimed running to the 3. "Ay-yame..." Kouga gasped. "He's been poisoned Ayame" Ginta began. "He'll die in a day if we don't do something" Hakkaku finished.

Ayame's eyes were pricked with tears and quickly she shook her head. "Take him into my cave, Hikari get the healer, and Niku go find Kagome" She ordered. Hikari nodded but looked at her leader curiously, "Kagome?". "Act now ask later go!" Ayame snapped. That was all Hikari needed before she ran off after an already leaving Niku. Ayame ran back into her cave. Kouga was on her bed sweating like hell, and she quickly reached for a cloth and moistened it, before dabbing Kouga's forhead. "You're going to be okay Kouga...you're strong..." She whispered to him. Ginta and Hakkaku just watched sadly and helplessly. Kouga groaned. "Where the hell is Hikari with the healer and Kagome!" Ayame growled.

"Who knows where Kagome-neesan is? And I doubt Kouga would want-" began Hakkaku. "If we want him to live we need Kagome's help. Do you want him to survive?" Ayame growled glaring up at Hakkaku. Hakkaku nodded answering silently. Ayame knew she should be mad at Kouga right now, but she was just mad at him...she didn't wish death for him. Even through all this..a small part of her still was loyal to him. Kouga hissed in pain. _He is going to live...he just has to_ thought Ayame as she chewed her lower lip.

-o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o--o-o-

A/N: Sooo whatcha think!

Kouga: HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME THERE DIEING!

Ayame: blink If there is going to be a sequel you should live through this right?

Kouga: Yes, but the sequel hasn't happened yet!

Me: Oh you know I already have the prologue and 1st chapter done!

Ayame: YOU ARE TELLING THEM TO MUCH!

Me: Oops :sweat: Um please review you guys! If I get at least 10 reviews for this then I'll update SUPER soon :nods:

Ayame:mumbles: Idiot

Me: Oh ayaaaaaaaaame:takes out notepad:

Ayame: No! You wouldn't!

Me:grins: I would :ahem: Then out of the nothing, Ayame was attacked by a swarm of killer bees, 10000000000000 demons and was being nagged by Hikari about marriage.

:Hikari, a swarm of bees, and demons appear:

Ayame: YOU EVIL PERSON:runs away:

Me:Grins: I love being an author hehehehe

Kouga: Oh yeah remind me not to get on your bad side...oh and R&R everyone! If you ever want her to finish this damn story

Me:throws a shoe at Kouga's head: That was for you FireGoddesKitsune!


	5. Poison and Meddling

Beautiful Massacre:Thanks for the sweet review

ninalee-chan: I was wondering where you disappeared to! Thanks for reviewing, I know! I really don't like how they make Ayame seem so hopeless and WEAK! She is not like that at all! I hope you like the chapter!

Dragon Mistress of the Heavens: Thank you! You should put my story on STORY ALERT. That way you're emailed whenever I update :nods: Thanks for reviewing!

Anjel Rocker: . Nice to know someone knows the preassure! Well thanks for reviewing!

kunoichixxkanna: Thanks for the review! I hope you like the new chapter!

kouga'snumba1girl: Hehehe I like tormenting my readers...gives me more reviews . LOL

Moonlight Eclipse: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Oh and yeah :gives her a cookie: review my stories more often please!

NewMoonWolfPack: Alrighty then! Since you NEED to read more I'm posting this! Thanks for reviewing

FireGoddessKitsune: LOL Your welcome, and authors do that to me so I'm now doing it to my loyal readers aren't I nice? UPDATE YOUR OWN STORY GIRL!

kagomes pup: What will Inuyasha have to say about Kagome helping that wimpy wolf. I want you to keep going.

bluediamond-hime: Heheh that's for me to know and for you to read about! nn

kirara242: Thank you! Stay tuned for more Wolf Pride! ((feels like a TV announcer))

Yume-Chan13: LOL Thanks Kouga is being jerky right now but later he's going to be a sweetheart

A/N: Where did all these reviews come from? One night I have five the next I have over the ten I requested! Thanks you guys ! I hope you all like the next chappie here's your review goal for this one: 15! Think you can handle it? I hope so! Now I took so long because I decided to give you all a longer chappie, I WANT TO HEAR THANK YOUS IN THOSE REVIEWS! nn

_**Wolf Pride**_

_**By: KNDAnimegurl**_

_**Chapter 5: Poison, and Meddling**_

A small distance away from the White Wolf Pack caverns Hikari bumped into the tribe healer and sent him in the direction of the main caves, then spead off after Niku. She was following Niku through the mountain terrain at amazing speeds, and although she seemed to be completely focused on her task, her mind kept drifting back to a few questions she had. Who was this Kagome girl that Hikari had been sent to search for? Why hadn't Ayame told her about this person? And why was this "Kagome" needed in the first place. Hikari was brought back into reality when she came upon a camp site. There in front of her stood the most mix matched group that she had ever laid eyes on.

First off, there was a young fox kit, who had been playing with a 3 tailed fire cat before her arrival, who was now gaping at the wolf demon. He had bright orange hair pulled up and tied with a teal bow, to match his eyes. Next to him was a young female demon slayer, who was now holding in her hands a large boomerang. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a grim expression on her face. Then there was the monk beside her, was staring at Hikari with a confusing expression, it made her glare at him since he was taking quite a long look at her body.

Then there was the human girl in odd clothing, very undescent for a ningen in Hikari's opinion. The girl was grasping a bow and arrow so she assumed the girl had spirtitual powers added to the fact that Hikari could sense shard of the Shikon jewel in her possesion. Then the wolf girls eyes finally landed upon a hanyou with long silver hair and bright amber eyes. Oh and adorable dog ears! She would have to take a closer look at them later on, since this hanyou seemed to be the leader of the group Hikari looked at him in the eye. "Which one of you is named Kagome?"

Inuyasha grasped the handle of the Tetsuiagua (sp?) and bared his fangs at her. "Who the hell wants to know?" Well that was very rude! Hikari placed her hands at her waist and she growled at the hanyou. "Hikari of the White Wolf Pack that is who! Ayame has sent me since our brother Kouga has been poisoined by a demon, I am only here since that was what my leader ordered me to do!" The she-wolf huffed. Inuyasha scoffed at the demon and rolled his eyes, "That wimpy wolf got what he deserved, let him die for all I care"

Hikari was about to say something but Kagome beat her to it. "Inuyasha!" The ningen girl shouted angrily at her hanyou companion. She then turned back towards at Hikari, "I am sorry for his rudeness lead the way" Hikari nodded. "Grr Kagome, you are not going to go off to that dumb-ass wolf!" growled Inuyasha. "Yes I am Inuyasha and you're coming with me!" Kagome exclaimed. "No way in hell!" "Don't make me say 'it'!" Threatened Kagome. Inuyasha growled at her and bent over letting her climb on his back. "We'll be back soon you guys, don't move or do anything stupid!" Inuyasha barked ((No pun intended...okay maybe a little . )) The monk, demon slayer and kitsune all nodded. "Be careful Inuyasha!" called out Shippo as they left.

_With Ayame and Kouga_

Ayame watched with worried emerald eyes as Genki, the healer, looked Kouga over. With a worried expression Genki looked up at Ayame. "I am sorry Ayame but the poison is too advanced for me to be of any help...he will die by sunset" The healer spoke softly as he stood up. Ayame bit her lip. "No! He can't! Kouga is going to live, you'll see!" Ayame shouted angrily as tears pricked her eyes. She looked at Kouga who was barely concious and breathing heavily. He had to live.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their leader, they had hardly ever seen him so vulnerable. "Ayame, if Kouga does die-" began Ginta. Ayame snapped her head and him and glared daggers, "He is not going to die!". "But if he does" Hakkaku continued, "What is left of the brown pack will have to join yours...otherwise we'll have no place to go". The wolf princess looked at them sadly, if anything were to happen to Kouga she knew that she would become the leader of both packs. Ginta and Hakkaku were long time friends of Kouga so if he died they wouldn't just be losing a leader, they would be losing a friend. Ayame shook her head of those thoughts, as soon as Kagome got there everything would be fine.

Speak of the devil at that precise moment Niku came barking into the cave. "Niku!" exclaimed a suprised Ayame. "Ayame!" called out a familiar voice. Kagome. Ayame's face instantly went from depressed and stressed to hopeful. "Kagome!" the wolf princess shouted running towards the human miko that was on Inuyasha's back. Kagome slid off Inuyasha and looked at Ayame, a worried expression on her face. "What's this about Kouga being poisoned?"

Ayame felt the tears fall down her cheeks, "Oh Kagome! You need to help! The healer said that he is going to die at sun set! Can you help him! Please you have to do something". Kagome nodded at the girl, "I'll do the best I can, I promise" The human girl gave her friend a quick squeeze before heading deeper into the cave to the fur bed Kouga was on. She saw that his skin was paling, and his face was dripping with sweat and his eyes were half open, and glazed over. Quickly she opened her first aid kit, and looked through it, looking for the antidote that she had used on Miroku when he had been poisoned a long time ago. There was a good amount left to Kagome's relief. Then turning to Kouga she spoke softly, "Kouga, It's Kagome, I need you to open your mouth so I can give you an antidote, do you think you can sit up?". Kouga nodded weakly and propped himself up on his elbows.

Kagome gave Kouga the medicine before letting him lay back down. A few minutes of silence passed before Kouga's skin regained a small amount of color. "I think it's working, we got here just in time...a minute later, and what your healer said would be true Ayame" Kagome said standing up and turning to the wolf girl. The minute she did, Ayame lunged at Kagome hugging her tightly. "Thank you Kagome...thank you" Ayame sobbed quietly. Inuyasha did his best not to comment, he wanted to get out as soon as possible but he knew that now was not the right time.

Kagome hugged Ayame back. "It's okay, hey I'll leave you alone with Kouga now" She knew how Ayame felt for Kouga, and now that Kouga knew about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha she hoped that the two would get together. And if not she had her ways of making it happen. Kagome could tell they had feelings for each other. Strong ones to. "Kagome let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha told her quietly. Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes and looked up at him. "What?" She asked. "I said-" the hanyou began. "No no no, I heard what you said, I mean why?". Inuyasha just gave her the blankest look, that told her: _"What the hell do you mean WHY? I DO NOT WANT TO BE AROUND THAT WOLF-ASS ANY LONGER THAN I HAVE TO!" _Kagome just crossed her arms. "No, Inuyasha, I want to stay a little while longer".

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, we have to get back to the others, we need to continue our search for the shards" He told her hoping it would back up his case on leaving. Kagome just shook her head, "Listen, we look for those shards every day and night we should take a small vacation while Naraku is away". Inuyasha growled, "Listen wench, do you think Naraku is just sitting around and letting all the shards come to him!". Kagome scoffed, "Since when do you compare yourself to Naraku?"

That made him shut up. Kagome- 100,000,001 Inuyasha- 0. Ayame giggled at the two and then looked at Kouga who was beginning to blink his eyes open. "What happened?" He asked but since he was still a little drowsy it came out as "hwiat applened?". Ayame shook her head at Kouga and whispered her answer, "You were poisoned by a demon, so Ginta and Hakkaku brough you here. Kagome healed you". Kouga sat up like a bolt at the mentioning of Kagome. "What is she doing here?" He shouted in a hush voice, looking at the human girl at the cave enterance. "I asked for her to come, Kouga-" began Ayame. "What? How could you-you know what-" Kouga stuttered, hurt that Ayame had broughten Kagome here. "If I hadn't Kouga, you would have DIED, is that what you really wanted?" The she-wolf glared at him.

"No, but I-" Kouga was shut up by a glare that could have killed Naraku. "Fine, you win" Kouga muttered. Ayame sighed, she didn't want to win. She wanted a thank you...a simple thank you that way she could get back and being mad at Kouga. "You should talk to Kagome, and hear me out please. She told you she loved another but you weren't listening, all you have ever been to her is a friend, please don't tell me you were shocked when she finally told you straight to your face" Ayame said angrily standing up and crossing her arms.

"How would you know what I felt when she told me that?" Kouga shouted at her. He had caught the attention of everyone in the cave: Hikari, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagome and Inuyasha, not to mention Niku. Ayame just stared at him with pain in her eyes. "Because I felt that, when you told me the same thing" She spoke in an angry whisper. Her voice cracked and she looked away. Kouga immidiately regretted saying those words. "Ayame-". "Get out" She told him. "But". "I SAID GET OUT I WANT EVERYBODY OUT!" Ayame shouted angrily as tears escaped her eyes. Everyone immidiately obeyed her orders but Kouga stopped at the entrance. "I'm sorry" Kouga told her his eyes angrily staring at the floor. "But that still gives you no right to- to act as if you are any better than me"

Ayame had had enough. She turned to Kouga angrily, "Do you really want to me to hurt you? Do you really want me to get so angry with you that I explode? FINE I will! You are scum, an arrogant wolf with a high and almighty attitude, you care for no one elses feelings but your own, and I still fell for you! No more Kouga! I don't want to go on this emotional ride any more! I am happy then I'm depressed then I'm enraged and then I'm worried. I don't want to deal with it any longer! Just leave me alone Kouga! Just leave!". Her angry comment had struck a nerve. Kouga just stared at her for a moment before angrily stomping out.

Ayame felt the angry tears escape her. Would she ever be off this emotional roller coaster? She was up then she was down, where did it end? Ayame hoped that it just did.

_Meanwhile outside the cave with Kagome and Inuyasha_

"Poor Ayame" The miko whispered as she exited with Inuyasha and Hikari. "Excuse me Kagome, but what are you to Kouga-san?" Hikari asked. She hadn't gotten her answer and the outburst Ayame had just confused her even more. Kagome turned to Hikari and sighed, "Well I'm his friend, but Kouga-kun used to try to get me to be his mate until I finally just told him I didn't like him the way he did me, a couple of days ago". Hikari froze, Kouga leader of the Brown Wolf Pack had fallen for a mortal girl? He had wanted this girl to be his mate? "But Ayame is-" A confused wolf demon began. "I know, which is why I hope now the two of them can get together" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha scoffed, "From Ayame's outburst back there I am guessing that damn wolf is just making a big mess of things".

Kagome sent him a "shut up" glare, before turning to Hikari, who was still in a slight shock. "They have been fighting a lot lately, with Ayame doing more of the yelling" she told them nodding slightly. Kagome bit her lip. Ayame was a really great girl, and it was obvious she really loved Kouga...and Kouga had to love her back otherwise he wouldn't be so bothered by how angry he was at her. And he was also protective of her. There just had to be a way to get them together. "Hikari, I would like to stay a little longer. I want to stay and try and get those two together. Do you think you could help me?" asked Kagome ignoring Inuyasha's protest. Hikari grinned wolfishly, this girl wasn't so bad. "Of course..."

Kagome smirked, "So let the meddling begin" Hikari and Kagome walked off giggling and planning. "Inuyasha we're going to need your help too!" Kagome called. Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What? No way in hell Kagome no fucking-" Before he could finished Kagome interupted him. "Fine, SIT, be SIT, that SIT, way SIT! But SIT dont SIT expect SIT me SIT to SIT leave SIT without SIT getting SIT Kouga SIT and Ayame SIT together SIT!" Inuyasha was twitching on the ground and had a mouthful of dirt. Niku had winced every time Kagome had told the hanyou sit and now seeing him in that big whole, he decided not to get on the miko's bad side.

Inuyasha groaned in pain, this was going to be one "vacation" he was not looking foward to. After a few minutes he stood up and cracked his back. "Damn wench always having to sit me, when I don't want to do what she does..." He mummbled walking after the two.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me: Sooooo watcha think?

Ayame appears with bee stings and scratches all over her

Ayame: You evil little-

Me: Ayame I still have power over you until this story and the sequel is done.

Ayame/turns to readers/ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO THE SEQUEL POLL! DO YOU LIKE SEEING ME BEING TORTURED!

Kouga: You do know nothing bad happened to you until the last chapter right

Ayame/growls/ In the story you idiot!

Kouga: Hey! I'm not an-

Me and Ayame: Yes you are

Kouga: NO IM NOT

Me and Ayame glance at each other and then nod

Me/clears throat: ahem/ And then out of nowhere Kouga was trampled by a bazillion gagillion trillion crazed fan girls, and then attacked by WE HATE KOUGA people. (Part of a I LOVE INU fan club --)

Kouga: Okay Ayame I totally agree with you! She is pure evil!

Inuyasha and Hikari are laughing their heads off

Kouga growls at Inuyasha and then runs away as the fan girls come after him.

Then the WE HATE KOUGA girls see Inuyasha and run after him

I LOVE INU fan club: OH MY GOD! ITS HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inuyasha: --' RUN FOR YOU LIFE!

Kouga and Inuyasha run for their lives

Me, Ayame and Hikari while laughing are heads off say: READ AND REVIEW! hahahahahaha


	6. And so it begins

A/N: Oh. My. God. I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been super busy and I might not be able to catch up with my stories until winter break. Anyway, here's the next chappie. ALSO! My laptop has fried, which is where I had my prologue and beginning chapter to the sequel story, so I'll have to start from scratch. If you guys have any ideas you wanna give me don't be afraid to click the review button and tell me! Well enough talk and more story!

_Wolf Pride_

_By: KNDAnimegurl_

_Chapter 6: And so it begins…_

Kagome glanced at Hikari who looked at the 3 males that accompanied them. Inuyasha reluctantly followed his arms crossed but his ears facing the girls so he could hear every word that transpired between them. Ginta and Hakkaku were near by wondering what they had been dragged into; they just hoped Kouga wouldn't be mad at them…or Ayame for that matter. The thought of the infuriated wolf demons sent chills of fear through their spines.

"Alright, so does anyone have any ideas?" Kagome asked loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Um…not really" Hakkaku said scratching the back of his head.

Hikari straightened up quickly, "Wait a minute, mating season is approaching. Perhaps if we got Kouga jealous…maybe Ginta or Hakkaku could pretend to have a crush on Ayame. That might bring him to his senses"

Kagome's eyes brightened up, "And we could say that a few of the wolf females here are planning on 'seducing' Kouga" She added.

"What! Wait- no one said anything about having to pretend to be in love with Ayame!" Ginta exclaimed. "That's true, but we didn't know what we were going to do" Hikari clarified. The he-wolves glanced at each other, and then quickly pointed to one another. "He should do it!" They exclaimed in unison.

"It'll be more believable if Ginta liked Ayame" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha shook his head, just glad he wasn't a part of this crazy scheme. Well, he was glad too soon. "Inuyasha could also help get the thought of being jealous into Kouga's head" Hikari added.

"What! All I ever do with that stupid wolf is shout and curse at him! No way am I going to help him!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Kagome scowled, "Oh yes you are Inuyasha!"

"I have to draw the line somewhere Kagome! And I draw it there!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted angrily, resulting in our poor hanyou becoming good friends with the ground. Muffled complaints could be heard from Inuyasha. "You're helping and that's that!" Kagome told him curtly.

All of the witnesses to this event made a mental note never to get on the young miko's bad side. "Um…yeah, well Kagome, when should we start?" Hikari asked after a few moments of silence. "Right away!" Kagome nodded. With that Hikari and Kagome began planning on every single detail for Operation: Wolf Mate as Kagome liked to call it.

_Meanwhile with Kouga_

A sigh escaped Kouga's lips as he glanced out at the mountainous lands before him. The Elder has wanted him to rule this land, and in any other circumstances that would have been a great honor to Kouga but this honor came with a catch. He would have to marry the Elder's granddaughter, Ayame. Now, he and Ayame had been good acquaintances before he rescued her from the Birds of Paradise, and she was pretty cute for a pup he remembered that much. If only he had kept his mouth shut he would have no problem. If only he hadn't told Ayame he would marry her when she came down from the mountain.

Kouga shook his head, now Ayame hated him and he knew there was no hope for even a friendship between them. _You're an idiot Kouga, that's all you are _He thought as he sighed yet again. The he-wolf heard a rustle in the bushes and turned his head quickly only to find a member of the White Wolf Pack behind him.

"Hey there Kouga! What are you doing out here all by your lonesome? No Ayame tonight?" the wolf winked. Kouga narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way this man was talking about Ayame.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked. "Why everyone knows that Ayame keeps throwing herself at you. We know that's why you two haven't mated. She throws herself at you way too much. Who knows who else she-" The man was cut off by Kouga's hand over his throat.

"You shut up right now! You have no idea what you're talking about alright!" Kouga growled throwing the man to the side. "Leave"

The wolf demon coughed a few times to clear his airway and then ran off. Inuyasha snickered from the shadows. "You have no idea what you just did huh?" He called out.

"What do you want dog-turd?" Kouga asked not in the mood for t heir usual quarrel. "Nothing really, just watching you almost kill that guy for calling Ayame a slut. Really amusing actually" Inuyasha answered casually.

Kouga remained silent but glared daggers at the dog hanyou. He did have a point though; the wolf demon had most likely drunk too much sake and then was foolish enough to tell Kouga that. But why he reacted so violently, he did not know.

"You're so protective of her. Have you ever wondered why?" Inuyasha asked before heading off back towards where he had left Kagome and the others. Kouga just watched Inuyasha leave silently. That questioned he had asked himself too many times, and still he had not found the answer.

_Back with Kagome and Hikari_

Kagome looked up the second that Inuyasha returned. "And?" She asked quickly. Hikari stood up from her place beside the human girl and glanced at Inuyasha waiting for his reply. Inuyasha smirked, "I'm telling you, it was too easy. That dumb wolf is obviously in love with Ayame. He's so protective of her already anyway".

Hikari grinned, "We could've told you that, you idiot. We want to know is if you got a reaction from him! Did Kouga react when that wolf demon we sent insulted Ayame?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Reacted? Unless you count practically killing the man on the spot, no he didn't react"

Hikari and Kagome hi-fied and laughed. "Next up we have to talk with Ayame" Kagome had a look on her face that usually made Inuyasha fear for his life. Oh yeah, this was going to be some vacation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ayame: Oh Kami sigh

Kouga: Oww…oww…limps in

Me: lol, Oh come on they didn't hurt you too bad

Inuyasha comes back in a pink bathrobe.

Me: tries to hold in her laughter

Inuyasha: glares this is all your fault, they tore my kimono off!

Kouga: At least they didn't try to murder you!

Kagome: shakes head really their obsessions are un-natural. I'm glad you aren't that obsessed KND

Me: whistles casually and tries to hide Kouga shrine in closet but all her things pour out

Kouga: is scared for his life Uhhhh…should I be running?

Me: locks door You can't escape 'til I let you. Oh yeah! This is for you Yume-Chan! opens door letting in a bunch of fan girls and hate girls come inside the room Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame you might wanna follow me to safety. Things are gonna get ugly.

Me, Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha: See ya! run off

Kouga: cries in pain as he is tackled and trampled over

Fan and Hate Girls: READ AND REVIEW!

Kouga: SAVE ME! TT


	7. The Beginning of Operation: Wolf Mate

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! Nice to know that you're still sticking with it! I'll try and update sooner ((Yes BEFORE winter break…cross your fingers)) but I'll need reviews to make me wanna update! Got it? Good!

**_Yume-Chan13:_** It wasn't a problem for such a loyal reviewer! I just hope you're not disappointed with how this chapter turned out!

**_Dragon Mistress of the Heavens:_** Thank you sooooo much for the compliment! Here you go!

**_bluediamond-hime:_** Hehe, I really didn't think I did too good with the last chapter. I might re-write it if a better idea comes along. Well anyway thanks for reviewing!

**_Inusgrl90:_** Kouga's MY adorable idiot /cuddles with Kouga/ lol well yeah I'll think about the anonyms review thing!

**_ninalee-chan:_** Yeah you might have to wait a while. Let's home with that long wait will come inspiration and a wonderful chappie!

**_tsukigana:_** Why t'ank you! Keep on reviewing!

_Wolf Pride_

_By: KNDAnimegurl  
Chapter 7: The beginning of Operation: Wolf Mate_

Ayame sighed as she looked into the fiery blaze before her. She was surrounded by her wolves as usual, Niku at her side. She stroked his fur softly as she hummed a tune trying to get him to fall asleep. A melancholic expression reached Ayame's face, since the tune was one her grandfather used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. A lone tear fell down Ayame's tanned cheek. _'Oh Grandfather, how I miss you. I wish you could give me advice on what to do about Kouga'_ She thought to herself. A change in the wind made Ayame catch Hikari and Kagome's scents approaching her. She dried her eyes and then looked up at them as they reached her. "Yes?" She asked.

Kagome sat next to her and petted Niku before looking at Ayame. "Nothing really, we just wanted to see how you were doing… you were pretty upset earlier". Hikari nodded and sat across from the fire.

"Oh that" Ayame sighed "It's just…Kouga frustrates me sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Kagome and Hikari interrupted in unison both with skeptical looks on their faces.

"Alright most of the time he frustrates me. He actually remembered the lunar rainbow you know" Ayame informed her friends, resulting in Kagome gasping.

Her chocolate brown eyes were wide. Kouga had actually remembered? Oh Kami, he had messed up worse that Kagome had thought! She glanced at Hikari who nodded in response.

"Well he probably won't cause too much trouble if one of the females has her way" Hikari commented.

Ayame's bright green eyes turned to Hikari and narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that a few of the females are planning on seducing Kouga once mating season arrives" Hikari explained. She had hit a nerve…it was so easy to tell.

"He'll have to be nice to you then right?" Kagome asked. "But really, guys are jerks 99.9 of the time. It's kinda accepted"

"Wait, wait, wait! Someone is thinking about mating with Kouga?" Ayame's eyes flashed red briefly before returning to their natural green hue. "Why?"

"Well, he is handsome…and a leader…and brave…and though he is over confident at times, he is charismatic" Kagome said.

"And those are very appealing qualities when looking for a mate" Hikari nodded. "I fell for Inochi for similar reasons myself"

Ayame hadn't heard a word of what they were saying. She was too busy trying to control her anger. Who would dare! As far as anyone knew, Ayame and Kouga were still engaged! No one would dare challenge that, especially not now that Ayame was the leader of the pack. Perhaps, she didn't know her pack as well as she thought. Quickly, the she-wolf stood up and turned to Hikari and Kagome. "Excuse me will you? I need to check on something"

As soon as Ayame exited the cave, Kagome and Hikari grinned at each other. "Inuyasha was right…this is too easy" Hikari smirked.

"Did you see the look on her face when we told her that someone was after Kouga?" Kagome giggled.

_Meanwhile with Ayame and Kouga_

Ayame ran all around the caves searching for Kouga when she finally found him outside near the edge of the territory. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Kouga jumped up surprised by her presence, but quickly recovered. "I am still a guest aren't I?" He asked. Ayame sat down next to him and hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her brilliantly red hair cascaded down her shoulders out of their usual pig-tails but the Iris flower still rested behind her ear. Kouga at that moment just realized how beautiful Ayame was.

"Of course, what I meant was what are you doing so far away from everyone?" She whispered. All of her anger had left her during the conversation she had with Kagome and Hikari for some reason. Ayame felt a little… well vulnerable after hearing that.

Kouga looked up at the bright starry night sky. "I just…needed some time to think, y'know? So much has happened in the past few days; I just needed to sort it all out"

Ayame nodded her head but stayed silent. It was really awkward after yelling their lungs out at each other to have such a regular conversation with the object of her affections. _'Wait- no! I'm supposed to be over him!'_ Ayame thought as her eyes widened ever so slightly. Kouga finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Ayame"

The wolf demon princess blinked her eyes a few times. Had Kouga really apologized to her? "For what?"

"For everything….lying to you…being rude. I was really being terrible to you…I'm sorry" Kouga shrugged trying to make it a casual thing.

A small smile reached Ayame's lips. "Mr. Tough-guy is apologizing?"

"Hey it's nothing really"

"I can't believe you're apologizing" Ayame smirked a little louder.

"Come on hush down. Someone will hear you" Kouga's voice began to panic. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his brethren.

"Oh, so you want to say your sorry but don't want anyone to know eh? Well KOUGA LEADER OF THE BROWN WOLF PACK, don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're APOLOGIZING TO ME, AYAME LEADER OF THE WHITE WOLF PACK FOR BEING A JERK!" Ayame laughed.

"AYAME!" Kouga growled as he shoved her softly. "KOUGA!" Ayame mimicked.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at her. "You're being so childish really!"

"Oh you're just being sour! Admit it, you're emberrased!"

"I'm not, you're acting like a total ass right now!"

Ayame tackled Kouga and smirked at him. "Oh am I? If I am it's only for payback!"

Kouga growled again and flipped Ayame over pinning her to the ground. Ayame started giggling making Kouga chuckle, they began a laughing fit that only calmed down when they noticed the small amount of distance between them. Kouga's face softened and Ayame just glanced up at him, feeling her cheeks flush at the way Kouga was staring at her. Kouga leaned a bit closer and stopped inches away from her face. "Ayame" Kouga whispered huskily. Just the way he spoke her name made Ayame shiver.

Suddenly, shouts were heard from the main cave. Kouga's eyes widened and he jumped off of her, his cheeks on fire. "W-we should go ch-ch-check that out! Meet you there!" Kouga stammered as he ran off at lightning speed to the main camp.

Ayame flustered stood up shakily and cleaned her hear from all the twigs and grass it had gathered moments before following after Kouga.

'_Oh boy, what just happened?' _Both Kouga and Ayame thought as they headed back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**KND:** YAY! A new chappie from out of the blue! And it's not even Winter Break yet! Go me!

**Kouga:** /limps back in/ Why do you hate me?

**Inuyasha:** I could list a few reasons of the top of my head if you'd like

**KND:** /narrows eyes/ Inuyasha….I don't hate Kouga, in fact I adore him, but what my reviewers want to happen to you they get! Blame them not me!

**Ayame:** /snickers/ You know, I'm really getting to like these reviewers! Go you guys!

**Hikari:** /nod nod/ You should give them awards KND!

**KND:** That's not such a bad idea actually! Alright next chapter you'll have the nominees for the Wolf Pride: Reviewers Choice Awards! (( > Name that popped into my head))

**Ayame:** /shakes head/ You are too weird. Am I really going to be stuck with you until the sequel is over?

**KND:** /evil grin/ AND if the reviewers want a sequel to the sequel (question later to be asked)…..

**Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Hikari:** /eyes widen with fear/

**KND:** Hikari is stuck with me no matter what. Since I created her…

**Hikari thinks:** Damn she's right

**Shippo:** /pops out of nowhere/ This is getting to be too long, so THAT'S A WRAP! Until next time Read and review!


	8. Wolf Pride Reviewers Choice Awards

All right now! This update is going to be the Wolf Pride: Reviewers Choice Awards, the only difference is that I choose the awards for the reviewers! Well now let's bring out our hosts! Kouga and Ayame!

/cheers are heard/

Kouga and Ayame come out huge smiles on their faces.

Kouga: Welcome to the first ever Wolf Pride: Reviewers Choice Awards! We have quite a show for you folks tonight-

Ayame///smacks Kouga's head/ Oh shut up /smiles at audience/ KND wanted us to tell you to get ready to laugh your heads off, and to get some awards! With that said let's have the nominees for "Reviewer that make KND laugh"

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens**

**Yume-Chan13**

**NewMoonWolfPack**

Kouga///rubs his head/ Ahem, and the winner is… /drum roll/

Kouga and Ayame open the envelope handed to them by KND

Kouga and Ayame: YUME-CHAN13!

/cheers, applause, etc/

KND pops up

KND: Congratulations Yume-Chan! I look forward to see what other reviews you'll bring up!

Kouga: Okay KND, now that you're here /ties her up to the podium/ You have to stay while I do this….

KND and Ayame: o0

Kouga runs off and hugs Inuyasha and plays Ring around the Rosie with Naraku and Inuyasha.

KND: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IT BUUUUUUUUURNS /cries/

Ayame covers her eyes and hides behind KND.

The rest of the Inuyasha cast is in the audience just blinking a lot.

15 MINUTES LATER

Kouga comes back grinning evilly.

Kouga: Sooooo….

KND: You are evil Kouga! What have you been doing reading my journal!

Kouga????

Ayame: You didn't know that she had a nightmare about that? I can't believe you, seriously Kouga!

KND: Ahem, you guys? The awards

Kouga and Ayame: Sorry

Ayame: Alrighty then! Now, here comes everyone's favorite demon lord, Sesshoumaru-sama!

((Song originally by Right Said Fred, this idea is not mine, I just found it online and thought Sesshoumaru should grace us with his presence))

Sesshoumaru comes in singing and dancing/I'm Too Sexy for My Shirt music begins to play/

Sesshoumaru: I'm too sexy for my boots, too sexy for my boots  
See me roar, baby!  
I'm too sexy for my Tenseiga, too sexy for my Toukijen  
... I'm. So. Sex-say...

I'm too sexy for my armor  
Too sexy for my shirt  
You know what I mean!

I'm too sexy for my shirt,  
Too sexy for my pelt... /takes pelt off and rubs it against his butt/  
I may be too sexy for everything,  
But I think I'll keep my pelt.

I'm too good for all of you fools...  
I'm too sexy for my pants...  
You cannot escape my sexiness...

Jaken shouts from the crowd: OH! SESSHOUMARU SAMA-- /pants land on top of him, he is not interested in the body, he is shocked with what Sesshoumaru just did, which was strip himself bare except for his pelt/

And I'm too sexy for this fanfic. /walks away with nothing except for his pelt, which is thankfully covering parts people shouldn't see/

Sesshoumaru fan girls///swoon/

DarkSinnedWolf///screams/ I LOVE YOU SESSHOUMARU /grins and leads a mob of girls after him/

KND: Thank you Sesshoumaru Fan girls for coming /laughs/

Ayame///fans herself with the envelope in her hands/ Is it me or did the temperature just shoot up in here /wolfish grin/

Kouga///narrows his eyes/

Kagome///giggles/

Inuyasha: Feh

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango: XX

Kouga: Okay okay back to awards! Now here to present the next award are Kikyo and Hikari!

Hikari and Kikyo come upstage

Hikari: Hello there everyone! I'm Hikari one of KND's fictional characters and I am here with Kikyo-sama!

Kikyo///small smile/ Its an honor to be here…now here are the nominees for "Most Faithful Reviewer"

**Bluediamond-hime**

**Ninalee-chan**

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens**

Hikari: And the award for "Most Faithful Reviewer" goes to…

Kikyo and Hikari: NINALEE-CHAN!

/more cheering and applause/

KND: Now give it up for BANKOTSU AND JAKOTSU!

/screams/

Bankotsu comes out with a boyish grin on his face while Jakotsu makes kissy faces at the audience

Bankotsu: My brother and I have been brought here to present to you the nominees for "Silliest Review Ever"…here they go

**JustAnotherReject with:** **Awe. I love it! I'm such a big fan of Kou/Aya pairs, but yet, I only have read few (my time is put reading Sess/Kik stories, yes I'm Sess/Kik obsessed O.o) But I did my job on reviewing, now you do your part and UPDATE! Update I say! Update/Pokes computer/**

**P.S. Did I mention I loved this?**

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens with: giggle ya! i so love it! kouga and ayame r the perfect couple... kinda like me and a certain person... only... i can acutally beat him up:D:D:D were friends tho. lub yall**

AND

**Inusgrl90 with: Lol, oh Kouga, you're such an adorable idiot. -tackles and hugs Kouga, ignoring the terrified expression he was giving- It doesn't matter. I love you and Inu all the same. .; Ahem, update soon please…**

Jakotsu: And the winner is!

Bankotsu opens envelope: DRAGON MISTRESS OF THE HEAVENS!

/cheers/

KND: Alright now, to give out the last award is everyone's favorite hanyou and miko! INUYASHA AND KAGOME!

Inuyasha: Feh /crosses arms as he walks onto stage/

Kagome/rolls her eyes and then smiles at the public/ Hello there everyone, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves! I know Inuyasha and I are!

Inuyasha/glares/ Since when do you speak for me, wench?

Kagome while still smiling at the audience: Sit, Okay well we've been asked to announce the nominee and winners for the final award of the evening, which is the longest review for the first chapter of Wolf Pride "Too Much to Handle"

Inuyasha: According to KND this award is important because these reviewers gave her hope that she was a good author and gave her inspiration for the next chapter!

Kagome: With that said the nominees for "Longest review for "Too Much to Handle" are

**Ayamegirl: Oh. Please go on I was so interested am a BIG Kouga and Ayame fan I want to read more. Oh and sorry about your internet problem I cant stand when that happens. I just wanted to say your doing great just keep going with watever you think will happen next. Keep us wanting more. I'm sure it will be great. Well cant wait for your update! cya.**

**Ninalee-chan: Very good introduction!**

**This could actually be written into the anime storyline. I often wondered what Ayame told her grandfather upon her return to the pack and without Kouga.**

**You've definitley caught my interest. Til next chapter...**

**WindWitch: Oh great beginning!**

**This is turning out to be interesting. Do post another chapter soon, no?**

**Hmm... Is Ayame back at the mountains right now? And is this right after ep. 83/84 or a while later, like in the Shichinin-tai arc? Please say so in your next post!**

**PS: Nice to see some of the few stories that take place when Naraku's still alive. Although I love it when he is defeated as well, it's nice to see some changes sometimes.**

Inuyasha///receives envelope and looks at it weirdly/

Kagome///sighs and takes the evelope/ And the winner is…/whispers the winner to Inuyasha/

Inuyasha and Kagome: AYAMEGIRL!

/applause/

KND///comes on stage with the rest of the Inuyasha cast/ Well thank you for coming and I hope you enjoyed this little bit. I would like the winners of the awards to please send me your reactions so I can post them up in this. Your next chapter for Wolf Pride will be coming up soon I hope! If you have any good Ayame/Kouga fics worth checking out please tell me, since I have a C2 Comminuty which needs some fanfics. Again thank you for coming and remember, my reviewers are the reason I update! You want another chapter then REVIEW!


	9. The Attack

**_A/N:_** Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter, and the reviewers awards. I hoped you enjoyed yourselves, for in the sequel I will have the second Revewiers Chocie Awards. I noticed that the last 2 chapters were EXTREMELY short, so I have decided to keep you waiting JUST an itty bitty bit longer so I can give you a lengthy chappie. So please don't kill me, I'm taking a while to give you quality and quantity. So...locks self up in a tower and forces self to right the next chapter

**tsukigana** Thank you, I do try .

**Yume-Chan13**: Hehe, you're welcome and I'll think about the Sequel to the Sequel. Can't get too far ahead of ourselves, the first story isn't even done yet . . Hope you liked your award!

**punkAmaya**: I like being evil to the poor demon princess Ayame, it's fun. You should try it sometime :Ayame bonks me on the head:sweatdrop:

**Archerelf**: You're right, and thanks! Check out my C2 Community for more stories. Just go to my profile and then my C2 Communities.

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens**: Hey! How does it feel to be an award winner? Thanks for the review,keep up the good work.

**ninalee-chan** Thank you, Most Faithful Reviwer, keep your title! Hope you like the chapter!

**bluediamond-hime**: Sorry for late update, but hey something is better than nothing right?

**Inusgrl90**: Sorry for not nominating you for something...I have another idea for you so...:shifty eyes: Shhhhhh (((Kouga pops up))) Kouga: Why not just tell her that- (((KND makes Kouga shut the hell up))

**DarkSinnedWolf**: Hehehe, I shall torture you lady. Hope you like the chappie.

**kagomes pup**: Very short, and I'll make sure nothing too bad happens to her, anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

_Wolf Pride_

_By: KNDAnimegurl_

_Chapter 8: The Attack_

Kouga being in the lead ran as quickly as his legs would allow him. What had happened back there, he had almost...he was about to kiss her. If it weren't for that yell...Kouga's eyes widened. The yell had come from back at the caves that meant something was wrong. That was all it took for Kouga's speed to double leaving Ayame a good distance behind. Kouga, though he wanted to speak with Ayame for a second, knew this was more important. He had lost his tribe once, he wasn't about to do it again. There was no way. In no time at all Kouga arrived at the caverns and gasped seeing Kagura, with a swarm of Naraku's poisoness insects as well as a large amount of demons. A low threatning growl emerged from the wolf-prince's throat. He heard a small gasp and turned his head to look behind him.Ayame was standing there her eyes wide, soon they narrowed into slits.

"What are you standing there for Kouga? Let's go!" She commanded as she ran ahead of him to help some of the women and children near by. Kouga watched her for a moment, she was helping the women, ordering the men and fighting all at the same time. She was really something at times.He shook his head and then began helping her out. Soon enough Hikari and Inochi came running towards them.

"Thank Kami you're here! This demon came out of nowhere really, we were caught by suprise and half of our men are drunk!" Inochi shouted. Hikari nodded as she kicked an aproaching demon, she was pretty bruised up and if she were human she would most likely would have been unconcious. Ayame glanced at her and then back to Inochi and the battle field.

"The drunks, women and children are to be taken to safety by one of you the other will stay here and help the rest of us with these demons" Ayame ordered. Kouga blinked, "The drunks should stay and help-" He began.

"I'm not going to lose kinsmen when they aren't in any condition to be fighting. We've lost enough of our kind as it is. Inochi, Hikari go" Ayame stated before jumping at a demon with one of her leaves she sent them flying towards the creature cutting it. Her eyes gleamed red as she slammed a fist into the ground forcing it to crack. This resulted in the demon falling into who knows where. Kouga was doing something similar when he heard the shout of, "WIND SCAR!" and soon enough the light of the attack. He grabbed Ayame by the waist and pulled her out of the way.

"Hey!" Ayame protested.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you wanna die?" Kouga asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ayame growled and got out of his grasp just as Kagome and Inuyasha approached them. Kagome seemed to have gotten a hold of a quiver with arrows and bow and Inuyasha as usual had the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand ready for battle.

"Are you guys alright?" Kagome asked as she slid off of Inuyasha who seemed a little reluctant to let her go while a battle was going on. Kouga inwardly winced, how had he not noticed their simple acts of affection towards one another? He must be a bigger fool than he thought. Ayame nodded her head at them, "Yeah we're fine, what about-"

She had been interrupted by Kagura attacking their center. The four of them jumped away and turned their attention to Naraku's incarnation, solemn looks on each of their faces. Kouga and Inuyasha glanced at each other before nodding and going infront of the girls. This confused them for a moment but they shook it off as macho-ism."What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha barked. Kagura grinned her blood red eyes filled with malice. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by, and destroy a few wolf demons"

Ayame growled, "You have no idea who you are messing with" She warned as her claws extended ever so slightly. Kagura scoffed and covered her face with her fan, "You little GIRL, are the one who doesn't know who she is dealing with"

"I am the leader of the White Wolf Pack, and I am not about to let you harm my family!" Ayame snarled. Kouga glanced back at the she-wolf, "Hush, Ayame. This is my battle"

Ayame narrowed her eyes at him, "This is my battle just as much as it is yours Kouga! My pack is being slaughtered!"

Kagura laughed, "While this is terribly amusing to me...I'll have to cut your little arguement short" With that the wind demon sent her attack at the two wolves with a shout of "Dancing Blades!"

Kouga grabbed both Ayame and Kagome and pulled them back, as Inuyasha came to the front and blocked the attack. Kagura scowled, and then thought for a moment, she was causing unnescesarry trouble, and if Naraku found out...she shuddered at the thought of what the cold hearted half-demon would do to her to "teach her a lesson". "Well, since my departure has been timed, I must take my leave now" With that Kagura took the feather out from behind her ear and it enlarged giving her an escape vehicle.

Ayame growled and threw her leaves at Kagura but she had already reached an incredible height and was out of the wolf princess' reach. "Damn her"

Inuyasha smirked at Ayame, "What kinda language is that for a princess?"

Ayame sent the half-demon an spin-tingling glare, that made him gulp, almost in fear that if she said sit, he would plunge toward the ground just like when Kagome said that accursed word. With that Inuyasha squeaked out an apology, much to the others suprise.

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked placing her palm on his forehead checking to see if he had a fever to explain away his actions. Inuyasha's face flushed with both emberassment and uncomfort at their closeness. Ayame let out a small giggle, and brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts that surrounded around the miko. He scowled and grabbed Kagome's wrist pulling it away from his head.

"Feh, leave me alone" He muttered as he turned around and de-transformed the Tetsusaiga, returning it to its sheath.

Kouga sighed, watching the event. Ayame then smiled softly and then looked off towards the direction she had ordered Hikari and Inochi in. "We better go searching for the others, make sure everyone is alright"

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and Kouga began to lead the way, well at least he tried to before Inuyasha also tried to do the same thing. The glared at each other but settled for walking along side each other. This lead their companions into giggle fits.

"Oh Kami, what macho men" Kagome whispered to Ayame, who nodded while grinning wolfishly. The men, they were speaking of, hearing the girls giggling scoffed and picked up their pace so to be out of hearing range, making the girls laugh.

"So, Ayame...where were you and Kouga?" The young mortal girl asked her friend. Ayame blinked her emerald eyes and blushed looking away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about...you two were off somewhere and came running back when you heard the screaming. My question is where were you guys, and what were you doing" Kagome smirked giving Ayame a knowing look.

Ayame's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, and she looked down at the ground. Kagome whined as she shoved the girl playfully, begging for more information.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but we have to wait until we get to the others so I can tell Hikari as well. If I tell you before her, she'll have a fit" Ayame said still not looking the miko in the eye. Kagome didn't say a word but smirked widely placing a hand at her waist. She knew it was working...a red head blushing is very noticable so obviously something happened to make Ayame emberassed. What Kagome didn't know was how well it was working. Wolves were very possessive of their mates and even if they said they were interested in somebody else and didn't feel anything for their former lover jealousy would still take over easily. But since this was Kouga and Ayame the two most stubborn youkai to ever exist, you didn't know what was going to happen.

It didn't take long for the four of them to find a meadow and a lake near by. Kouga took a whiff of the air, "We found 'em" He said as he sat down on a near by boulder. In a blur of white Ayame was tackled to the ground and she let out a suprised yell. Kouga quickly stood and growled a bit before realizing Ayame had been knocked down by Niku. Said wolf demon began giggling like mad as her pet licked her face. "Niku-kun, get off" Ayame giggled.

Hikari then made her way to the group smiling brightly. "Hi there you guys. What happened?"

"Kagura ran off as usual" Inuyasha scoffed "That's scardey cat never stays in a fight for long"

Kouga and Kagome nodded their heads in agreement. Ayame lifted Niku off of her as she dusted herself and stood up turning to face Hikari. Hikari's crimson red eyes looked up at her leader and awaited the flood of questions she knew were about to erupt.

"Is everyone alright? All accounted for? Any serious injuries? Were there any of our wolves killed?" Ayame asked all in one breath. She would have asked more but Hikari had covered her mouth.

"Okay, shush, woman! One, everyone here escaped with just a few scratches and that's from tripping over somethings to get here quickly. All of our children and women are accounted for and we're missing only 3 men. The most serious injury is a broken leg of the guard who annouced Kagura's arrival. And our wolves suffered only 5 casualties" The beta female said. Kagome frowned slightly. It was too bad for those who lost their lives for Kagura's 'enjoyment'. It was completely twisted in the miko's opinion. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rememberd what Ayame had told her minutes earlier. A grin broke out on her face as she squealed.

"Oh Ayame" Kagome called in a sing-song voice as she practically skipped over to her friends. The wolf princess shuddered hearing how happy Kagome was, and calling her name...that was never good. Her green eyes turned their attention to Kagome and she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You called?"

Kagome giggled seeing Ayame's fear, she glanced at Hikari before looking back to Ayame. "Yes I did. What happened to what you were going to tell me when we got to Hikari?" She smirked.

Ayame's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "I-I was kinda hoping you'd forget"

Hikari looked at them curiously her eyes switching from the overly grinning Kagome to the blushing nervously Ayame. "Hope she'd forget what?"

Ayame looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt with her foot. Her cheeks were still bright red and she just hoped Kouga wasn't watching...Her eyes widened. KOUGA! If Ayame was going to tell Kagome and Hikari what happened she had to make sure they were as far from Kouga as humanly or demonly possible...whichever was farther would work. Ayame grabbed both girls by the arm before dragging them as far as she could without hurting Kagome. She ignored their cries of protest and just focused on getting far enough away. Ayame turned to the girls and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for dragging you all this far away, but I wanted to make sure there was no way Kouga could hear me..." With that Ayame blushed and sat down on the ground. "After I left you guys, I went to search for Kouga...I found him on the outskirts of the tribe's land's. And we were just talking and then we started goofing around and he eventually tackled me and...well...we almost..." Ayame's last word was slightly above a whisper that Kagome and Hikari had to lean in and were still not sure if they heard right. "Kissed..."

Hikari squealed something gruesome next to Kagome's ear causing the human girl to wince and cover her ear in an attempt to drown out the noise. After the excited high, Hikari whipped her head back to Ayame. "Hold on a second, what do you mean ALMOST?" That wasn't good. Almost? Kagome nodded her head in agreement and was still trying to hear well with her right ear so she turned her head so she could hear the conversation through her left ear. Hikari's dark black hair whipped in the wind as she patiently awaited Ayame's reply.

The she-wolf blushed a darker shade of red and looked up at her friends through her eyelashes. "Well...we were about to kiss when we heard the screaming and came running back" She admitted. Kagome was at the girl's side immidiately. "Ayame tell me something, did you want to kiss him?"

Ayame was a bit suprised at the younger girl's question and she remained silent. Had she wanted to kiss him? Part of her had of course, she was completely attracted to the demon! But...was it just that? A physical attraction. Ayame shook her head, she did love Kouga but was she IN love with him? Oh this was so confusing! Why couldn't anything just be simple with him? Ayame was so deep in thought she didn't notice when Kagome got up and walked over to Hikari.

"Should we leave her alone to sort out her thoughts?" She asked the black haired wolf demon. Hikari nodded, "Yeah come on, I'll take you back. Hey Ayame...wer'e leaving..." Receiving no reply from the wolf demon Hikari sighed and grabbed Kagome before running back to the others. The second they stopped Kouga came running up to them.

"Where's Ayame!" He asked his blue eyes filled with concern. Hikari smirked and put Kagome down before crossing her arms at the wolf prince. "We left her by the river. Why?"

Kouga's eyes weren't even on Hikari but in the direction of the river. "Why'd you leave her alone! She could be attacked by who knows what demons!" He scolded. Hikari rolled her eyes. Was this guy really this dense? Didn't he realize Ayame wasn't that little girl that needed saving anymore? Ayame was a woman and a tribal leader...someone who he should treat with respect and admiration. Not someone he should treat like a little sister. Hikari shook her head. What could she expect? I mean really Kouga was a man after all. ((A/N: Sorry to all guys reading this fic, but really, some guys are REALLY dense -cough- Kouga -cough-))

"Ayame is a big girl Kouga. She can take care of herself, or didn't you notice when you were fighting along side her earlier?"

That shut Kouga up and got a laugh out of Inuyasha. "To think he accuses me of being blind" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's sudden ego burst. Hikari laughed at his comment. "Of course you are! I think that's who Kouga got his 'dense' lessons from"

Inuyasha growled at Hikari, "What are you saying?". Kagome seeing where this was going cutt in quicker than you could say STOP. "Stop" ((A/N: o.0 Ironic no?)) She ordered sending her own glare Hikari's way. Her cheeks had a pink hue to them making Kouga raise an eyebrow. What was Hikari going to say that had Kagome so flushed. He shook all thoughts of Kagome out of his head as he ran towards the river ignoring Hikari's calling him back. He had to make sure Ayame was alright. Plus it would be the perfect chance to explain his actions earlier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kouga: -weird face- You're not gonna make me go all sentimental are you?

Ayame: -giggles- Oh please do that to him. It'll be ten times more torture than the fan girls

KND: Hmm...I hadn't thought of that but ...now you got me thinking Kouga

Kouga: I really should just keep my mouth shut shouldn't I?

KND: It would help you alot actually -smirk-

Ayame: -to reviewers- So how did you like it? Oh yeah! The reviewer awards was great...-smirk- Especially the Sesshoumaru thing..

Kouga: -growls-

KND: Awww the wittle puppy is jewous!

Kouga: -pouts and ignores Ayame and me-

KND: Speaking of Sesshy,..-knock at the door- Guess who?

Kouga: -growls-

Ayame: -runs to the door and leps into Sesshy's arms- SESSHOUMARU! HI! By the way, were you drunk when you did that dance?

Sesshoumaru: -stares blankly at Ayame- What are you talking about wench?

Ayame: -narrows her eyes- The Reviewer's Choice Awards

Sesshoumaru: The what? -glances over at me suspiciuosly-

KND: -whistles nervously-

Ayame and Kouga: KND?

KND: Hehe, I kinda drugged Sesshoumaru and then got him super drunk before asking him to do that...-scratches the back of her head-

Sesshoumaru: You made, this Sesshoumaru, do WHAT? -eyes bleed red-

KND: -gulp- SEE YA! -runs for dear life-

Sesshoumaru: -turns into his dog form and chases-

KND: REVIEW AND SAVE ME PLEASE! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY SESSHOUMARU PLEASE DONT HURT ME! -cries-

Ayame: Finally for once she's the one running for her dear life

Kouga: -is eating popcorn- Yup!

Ayame: Oh yeah, like KND said review!


	10. What Am I Going To Do?

**_A/N: _**Yay! I love you all for the many reviews you send. You maketh me want to write more! I'm happy, you're happy, and we get ice cream! I'm sorry I get hyper really easily, and that was just a total random babbling session. On with thanking the reviewers!

**Wolfcries:** Noooo! Please don't hurt anyone this chapter is going up! See? Okay! No one will get hurt now right? –laugh-

**Inusgrl90:** -le giggle- You'll find out soon enough…-ninja look- I like insane reviews, they make me laugh –points to le giggle-

**Kouga'snumba1girl:** Thanks for the love, daaling. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on making meh chapters.

**Shamanic Destiny:** Yup! They do! Check out my C2 to find more Ayame fics…Why? Cause she rocks my sox. Lol

**TheEndlessSnow:** Thanks! Keep up with the reviews.

**Ninalee-chan:** Yay! A review from ninalee! Hehe, I wasn't too sure I did Ayame's kickin' butt mode justice, but if you liked it I'm sure I at least passed with a C? Well hope you enjoy this chappie as much as you did the others.

**PunkAmaya:** Hope you enjoy what I made happen…if not…tell me what you wanted and I'll see if I can work it in.

**Bluediamond-hime:** Thankies! Enjoy the chapter.

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru:** Yay! I knew reviewer! –dances- Hope you like what I did with this chapter.

**Kagome9854:** Kouga is dense, not as dense as Inuyasha or Hojo but still he's pretty dense. I want reality to hit him…hard

Kouga: -whines- Why do you do this to me?

KND: I won't even bother answering that.

**RamblingPhilosopher:** Wow, never knew I could do that. Thanks for the Rin advice. Kouga and Ayame rock, and I love writing about their love. I'm a sap… sue me.

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens:** -giggle- I live! Thankies to all the people who reviewed I live!

**ShadowVixen:** Men are a mystery…I don't think we're supposed to figure them out. Thanks for the review. Hope you like it. –giggle- Kouga on top? I wouldn't mind that…

Kouga: -blush-

Ayame: -growls and rolls eyes-

**Yume-Chan13:** -giggle- Yay! People admit they like seeing Kouga being tortured. –giggle- Sorry but if I asked any of them to marry me it'd be Kouga-kun…but then Ayame would murder me, and I don't want that. –pats your head- I apologize for your being scared out of your wits. And I cannot give away ahead of time what will happen in the chapter. That's the whole point of reading it.

Okay! Now that the personal reviews are done and over with I can continue with the chapter! Woot, woot! –Types away furiously-

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

_Wolf Pride _

_By: KNDAnimegurl_

_Chapter 10: What Am I Going To Do?_

Kouga's usual whirlwind surrounded him as he kicked up dirt, leaves and what not into the air. He was in such a rush to reach the river at which Hikari and Kagome had left Ayame. He was extremely nervous yet concentrated and his stomach was tied into knots. To tell you the truth, Kouga was freaked out to the max and he had no idea why, which just freaked him out even more!

'_Get yourself together, Kouga!'_ He mentally scolded himself as he stopped abruptly a mile away from the river. His eyes were glued to the ground. What was he going to say to her? Was there anything to say? How was he going to explain his actions earlier? A low growl escaped the wolf demons lips as he kicked a rock out of frustration. Why was this happening to him?

"Ugh! Too many questions!" He muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through his long raven colored hair. Finding a boulder to sit on, Kouga glanced up at the sky and tried to collect his thoughts. What did he want to say to her? Well he obviously wanted to apologize for being so forward with her, but at the same time he wanted to tell her that he wasn't sorry. That he actually wanted to…

"OH WAIT JUST A FREAKING MINUTE!" Kouga exclaimed in total shock of what he was thinking! His cheeks were a rosy hue as he shook his head, and hopefully his thought along with it. This was so confusing. After a few moments of staring at the flowing river, Kouga stood up and began to walk in the direction where Ayame's scent was coming from. He smiled as he thought about that beautiful cinnamon and spicy scent. The smile soon left his face as he let out a frustrated groan. "Kouga you're doing it again" He told himself.

"You're doing what again?" A voice called from up above him. Kouga immediately looked up into the tree he was under, and sky blue eyes met emerald green ones, as he found the very wolf princess that was haunting his thoughts.

"Ayame! Um…hey!" Kouga smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. Ayame tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Kouga was acting weird, and by weird she meant weirder than usual. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to check up on you…" He trailed off seeing her nose wrinkle slightly in irritation. Ayame's eyes narrowed as she jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kouga with cat-like grace.

"I don't need a baby sitter Kouga, or haven't you noticed that yet?" The she-wolf scowled. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a brilliantly red waterfall that reached its end just above her mid-back. Ayame had gotten used to wearing it down like that, and she really loved it. It was much more sophisticated than her childish pigtails.

Kouga felt a little embarrassed since everyone seemed to be telling him the same thing over and over again. He just couldn't see it. Yes, Ayame was cute, there was no getting around that, but she was still so young. Kouga knew she could defend herself but he wanted to be the one who saved her. Kouga's cheeks flushed yet again and he mentally slapped himself. What was he doing?

"Well?"

Kouga came back to reality and nodded his head slightly. "I know that you don't Ayame. But that doesn't mean that while Kagura is near you can just run off without a care. It's dangerous and you know it. It's reckless! You know how many people are depending on you? How many people need you?"

Ayame's eyes were widened in surprise completely lost. "Woah, wait a second Kouga, where did this lecture come from? All I was doing was clearing my thoughts and trying to figure things out!"

"What do you need to figure out that you need to do it all by yourself miles away from the group!" Kouga snapped.

A growl escaped the young wolf female as she clenched her fists, but then she let it go. "You wouldn't be interested" She answered casually.

"Try me"

He was pushing it. Ooooh was he pushing it. Ayame was this close at exploding all because Kouga kept changing the topic and acting as if it was her fault. She wasn't going to stand it, one more word out of him and the gloves were off.

"What are you Ayame? A baby? Come on tell me!" Kouga taunted.

Ayame's eyes flashed a crimson red before she disappeared and in a flash tackled Kouga to the ground. "Would you stop doing that? Would you stop confusing me so much? Kami, what is it with you? Do you enjoy seeing me tormented!" Ayame shouted angrily at him.

Kouga just lay on the ground still in shock from the tackle. It took him a few moments to register what Ayame had told her. His eyes narrowed as he heard her babble on as if she was the only that was confused. What did SHE have to be confused about anyway?

"You think I'm not confused Ayame? You don't think that I'm trying to rack my brain to find out what the hell is going on!"

"Why can't you just talked to me, instead of changing the topic huh?"

Kouga just stared at her intensely. No emotion was placed on his face other than that of fierce concentration. Just being under his gaze made Ayame fidget, and the fact that the silence was lasting so long made her fidgeting was just worse.

"I…I don't know Ayame. I just can't. I can't make a fool of myself in front of you" He admitted as he pushed some dirt around with his foot.

Ayame's eyes softened and she took the information in. She was a little pleased with what he told her. When she read between the lines, it told her that he didn't want her to be upset with him, or think he was stupid. Ayame liked that he cared about her opinion of him, since he obviously didn't care what many, many people thought about him.

"Why'd you come here anyway? I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, you fought beside me in battle so you know that" Ayame asked him.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you about…well…about earlier" Kouga blushed a bit as he hesitantly looked up at Ayame. Her cheeks had turned a very bright shade of red and she averted her eyes from him.

"Oh…well…what do you want to tell me?" She whispered.

"That's what I was trying to figure out…I mean, I really wanted to kiss you earlier but…I don't know why…" Kouga admitted.

Ayame perked up hopefully. "What's your best guess?"

"I don't know! Maybe since mating season is just around the corner, and you're obviously not a little girl anymore…I think my instincts just took over. And I'm really sorry about it. I should've had better control over myself" Kouga apologized.

With that Ayame's hope withered away, and she took offence in Kouga's apology. "Why are you sorry about it! If your instincts took over that means you wanted to make your mate, right?"

Kouga almost fell over at her outburst. "M-mate! What no! I mean, uh…all I wanted to do was k-kiss you! No-not anything-ing else Ayame!" He stuttered.

Ayame was hurt, and felt like an idiot for believing that Kouga might have actually liked her as more than just a little sister, or a friend. If anything he thought of her as a friend with benefits!

"I'm not that kind of girl, Kouga" She began in a whisper as she looked down at the ground. Her eyes then looked up at Kouga fury burning in their green depths. "You can't just kiss me, if we aren't going to have some sort of relationship!" Ayame snapped before she ran off in one direction.

Kouga let out an angry shout and then plopped down to the ground. NOTHING he did was ever right! He always ended up hurting her in some way or another. "Maybe it's just better if I don't tell her how I feel…" He sighed as he laid down on the ground and watched as the sunrise over the horizon. Kouga noticed that Ayame had been really hurt after he apologized to her…but why would she?

"Ugh! Women are so confusing!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_A/N:_** Short chappie I know, but I wanted to focus on Kouga and Ayame, before going to what the others were doing. So yeah…-is in Sesshy's mouth-

Kouga: -- I knew you were going to make me look like a sap…I can't believe you're still alive

Ayame: You're an idiot jerk in the end, aren't you happy…and yeah I agree with Kouga

Kouga: -blank look-

KND: I think it's too much for his brain to handle…-pets Sesshoumaru's nose- Can you let me go now?

Sesshoumaru: -thinks it over before shaking his head-

KND: RIN-CHAN! –Crying-

Rin: -comes skipping in and blinks at Sesshoumaru- Sesshoumaru-sama? What are you doing to KND-chan?

KND: He's gonna eat me! –Flashback to the Lion King-

Rin: -puppy dog pout- You're going to eat my friend? Why Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru thinks: Must…not…give…in

Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't eat her, please! –clasps her hands together and looks up at Sesshoumaru with big doe eyes-

KND: Yeah! Listen to her!

Kouga and Ayame: Don't care what you do really…

Ayame: But isn't Rin so adorably cute! –Squeals and hugs Rin-

Kouga: -sweat drop-

Sesshoumaru: -gives in and drops a very slobbery KND on the ground-

KND: Ewwww but HALLELUJAH! FREEDOM! –Runs behind Kouga- Read and review peoples!

Rin: -huggles Sesshoumaru- Thank you! Let's go now –climbs onto his back-

Sesshoumaru thinks: Oh Kami-sama what have I become…

Sesshoumaru and Rin: -leave-

Ayame: Well that was…odd…

KND: I don't care! I thank God for my freedom. Well yeah, Read and Review peoples


	11. Lie To Me, Kouga

A/N: Oh my God, guys. You don't know how bad I feel about not updating earlier! I am so, so, so, so sorry. But I just realized something, I have the computer available to me now since its summer and my parents have to work. So, instead of doing my other stuff I've decided its about damn time I posted up another chapter of Wolf's Pride! I'm going to focus on Ayame in this one…its going to be a lyric filled chapter!

Here are your replies:

**Suki dah Turtle:** Hehe, I'll try and make the process of them getting together as quick and painless as possible. ;3

**kagomes pup:** Yeah, I know its very short. I'm going to try and make this longer. Hopefully you'll like it.

**ShadowVixen:** I loved re-reading the whole story. I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if it was too good. hehe

**kagome9854:** Thanks, I think they're just the CUTEST couple. 3 If you like Ayame a lot you should go and check out my C2. Its dedicated completely to her! 3

**Deleted Today:** Yes he is. Sorry I took so long. Hope you're not too mad.

**Inusgrl90:** Yes, you always make me laugh. I love it! But BRING BACK MY STAR..ALIVE please? I'm forced to use my replacement Kouga! Kouga's clone, Touga! So if Kouga seems a little funny in this chapter you know why! –points accusingly-

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens:** Oh wow, if you hated the wait you had for the LAST chapter I can't imagine what happened with this one. I am sooooooooooo sorry! But I'll make sure I update the chapters more regularly this time around!

**tsukigana:** Thanks! Here you go, enjoy!

**ninalee-chan:** Ah, Ninalee!! Of course I had to stir things up! Its what makes the story interesting! 3 Hope you're not too much about the long wait!

**bLoOdYvAmPiRe7o1:** Thanks for the comment! I'm really flattered, I hope you got some advice on how to make stories. I'm not sure if I replied to your review or not. If I didn't I'm incredibly sorry, and I hope I can read some of your stuff!

**kouga'snumba1girl:** Thanks, and yeah that was REALLY

**Yume Owaranai:** Hehe, I hope Kouga's punishment suits you! And I think guys in general are stupid! x3 (sorry guys, but you do tend to do a lot of stupid things. I'm talking in majority there are a few golden boys 3).

**sailor alpha tomboy:** I will, I will. No worries. I don't plan on giving up on this story yet!

**dark eyed demon girl:** I'm not sure what I have in store for this new chapter. ;3 But I hope you like it!

**hajilover:** Well, its not exactly soon, but I updated! Hope you like!

Okay everyone, now on with the story!

Ayame: About damn time woman! I've been freezing my ass off in this stupid place.

Me: You could've turned off the AC y'know… ;;

Touga: I TOLD YOU! But did you listen noooooo!

Ayame: -glares- Touga, just because you're not Kouga don't think I won't hesitate in killing you…

Touga: Shutting up!

Me: Okay guys whatever! Time for the STORY! Now Touga remember from now until the end of the chapter your name is…?

Touga: Kouga!

Me: Good boy! –pets and gives him a treat-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, okay? Not me! The lyrics to Lie to Me by 12 Stones are also not mine. They belong to the group and I own NOTHING. Get that through your head please!

Wolf's Pride

by 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter Ten: Lie to Me, Kouga

Ayame ran through the forest making her way back to the camp where the others were. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks as she ran and eventually she had to stop seeing how the tears blurred her vision. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. Why did she have to be so emotional about this whole thing? Kouga had never seen her as anything but a little girl. He never would. He had never meant to keep the promise he made to her as a child, and he had never intended on trying to kiss her. It was all just an accident, a big old misunderstanding. So why did she hurt this much? It wasn't as if she hadn't expected it.

_Our candle burns away_

_The ashes full of lies_

_I gave my soul to you_

_You cut me from behind_

'Why am I running?' she thought to herself. It wasn't as if she could escape from Kouga. They were allies, family in the wolven way. They were both leaders of the largest wolf tribes in all of Japan. They would have to deal with each other many more times than just this, especially with Naraku on the loose still. Ayame sighed, and found a rock to sit down on. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. This was all so messed up. Ayame had the feeling that there was something Kouga wasn't telling her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. After all ignorance is bliss. She wasn't too sure she could deal with anymore of Kouga's truths.

_Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide_

_I'm scared of the truth_

_I'm tired of the lies_

_'Cause who I am_

_Is where you wanna be_

What really irked her though was how Kouga acted as if SHE was the cause of the problem! Whatever was wrong with him wasn't her fault…right? The she-wolf shook her head, she couldn't believe there was a time that she worshiped the ground Kouga walked on. She let out a sigh as she remembered the months after meeting Kouga. How she anxiously awaited the day they would meet again, how she would yell at Hikari when she teased her that Kouga was no good. Ayame had always defended him, even on matters which she was clueless about. Kouga was her savior, and she would kill anyone who said anything to dishonor him. Ayame smiled sadly dried the last of her tears.

_Don't act like an angel_

_You're falling again_

_You're no superhero_

_I found in the end_

_So lie to me once again_

_And tell me everything will be all right_

_Lie to me once again and ask yourself before we say goodbye_

_Well good bye_

_Was it worth it in the end?_

Kouga had always been what made her happy. But when she came down from the mountain, she didn't realize that the promise he had made to her had meant nothing to him. He had just said it to make a little girl happy after being attacked by demons. 'I was so naïve' she thought to herself smiling softly. Her hand reached up to her hair where the iris she had picked up all those years ago still rested, looking as beautiful as ever. She had always taken that to mean that the love between her and Kouga was strong.

_You said you were there for me_

_You wouldn't let me fall_

_All the times I shared with you_

_Were you even there at all?_

Ayame looked up to the sky her green eyes distant in thought. Kouga had lied to her so many times, and yet, she couldn't help but love him. She accepted him for who he was. And even if he still loved Kagome, Ayame wanted to be by him. Was this how Kagome felt about Inuyasha and that dead miko? She let out another heartbroken sigh. When Kouga had come looking for her earlier she had thought it was because he had been worried about her safety. But yet again, Kouga had just wanted to talk about how he was sorry and stupid and how he had lied. Ayame rolled her eyes at the thought, 'Men,'. She traced a pattern on the rock she was sitting on and tilted her head to the side. She had a bad feeling about Kagura and Naraku. And she knew things were never going to be the way they were before.

_So lie to me once again  
and tell me everything will be alright  
lie to me once again  
and ask yourself before we say goodbye  
Well goodbye  
Was it worth it in the end?_

She was never going to be able to live like she did back when she was training. She had been carefree, hopeful, and almost oblivious to the evils of the world. But now she was a tribe leader, she had to be fierce warrior and a kind friend to her comrades. She would have to find a mate, be it Kouga or someone else, someone who would be able to help her protect her tribe. Ayame didn't want anyone but Kouga, but she knew she'd have to for the sake of her tribe. Kouga was really unreasonable when it came to the matter of mating. Well, not unreasonable really, just really…stupid. Ayame wanted to find a way that she would never have to see Kouga again. To separate their tribes from each other, but she knew she couldn't. Each pack was weak, and vulnerable without the other's aid.

_Why can't I get up and run away  
A million miles away  
I want to close my eyes and make believe  
That I never found you_

It was nothing new to her . Ayame knew that she had to face the facts. Kouga didn't love her. He would never love her. No matter how much she wished she could that fact could never be changed. Ayame just had to accept it, and move on with her life. It wasn't fair to her that Kouga still had this hold on her. Her thoughts were consumed by him, and she hated it.

_Just when I put my gun away  
It's the same old story  
You left me broken and betrayed  
It's the same old story_

Ayame glanced at the sky and realized she had been sitting at that rock for a while. She sighed and stood up dusting her fur off. She cracked her neck and glanced at the direction she had left Kouga at. Her eyes softened as she thought about everything she and Kouga had been through. She had to get over him. She just had to. Ayame knew she had to do something to stop this hurt she felt. "Oh Kouga…if only you could tell me you loved me…" she whispered as she shook her head once again._ 'Stop it, Ayame. You're torturing yourself,'_

Was it worth it in the end?

Kouga glared at the sky. Why were women so complicated? Why were EMOTIONS so complicated? He hated how Ayame had that hold over him. Anything he said was wrong, and anything he thought was wrong. Couldn't he ever be right? _**'You love her'**_ a voice in his head told him. "What the fuck!? I do not!" he protested. _**'Pfft, you do too. You're over-protective of her, and you think she's beautiful, and you know she's a strong fighter…she's everything you've wanted in a woman. And she's a wolf demon!'**_

Kouga growled and hit his head with his hand. "I do not! I'm still in love with Kagome!"

'_**You only loved Kagome because she was a lot like Ayame!**_' Kouga blinked his eyes in confusion. Kagome and Ayame were nothing alike! Sure they were both beautiful…and spirited….and fiesty….and strong fighters….and….and….realization slowly dawned on him. The two girls were much more alike then he had let himself believe. He fell to the floor and stared at the space in front of him. he really be in love with Ayame? It would explain a lot if he was….and if he was...

His talk with Ayame ran through his mind and his eyes widened. She still cared about him…and if he was right. He had just made a complete asshole of himself!! He shot up and raced towards the camp. He had to talk to Ayame again!

* * *

A/N: Well...I think its short. xx';; It most likely is...I'm REALLY sorry about that...but my mind was running blank...I did this over the span of several weeks...and well I didn't want to just leave it in My Documents and forget about wanting to write it...

Ayame: Oh God, if you had done that I would have DIED in this story!

Touga: Well..er...I don't really have a part in this story now do I? x3 I'm just here to spend some time...

Angel: Oh yeah! Inusgrl...you think I can have Kouga back now? I promise I'll try and make him as enlightened as Touga!

Ayame: Wait a minute...I just realized what you did...YOU MADE KOUGA REALIZE HE LOVES ME!!! -hugs Angel-

Angel: HAHAHA, you realize this now? -laugh-

Ayame: I can't believe it...Kouga REALIZES his feelings.

Touga: Gah, I want someone like Ayame! DX

Ayame: -blush- R-r-really?

Touga: Well, look at all the nice things Kouga thought about you! You seem to be perfect!

Angel: Uh-oh! Maybe I should make Touga appear in the REAL story...you know spice things up ;3? I don't think Kouga's gonna like it much...


	12. Inuyasha? Helpful?

A/N: Well, I just posted up the new chapter of Wolf's Pride two days ago. And I decided to get started on my new chapter right away before I lose the desire to write!

Review Replies;

**ShadowVixen:** Meh, what can I say? Kouga's an idiot! Lol. Glad you liked it!

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens:** Yeah, and I'm so so so so so so SO sorry about that. I'm trying to write now aren't I?

**mahalo4ursupport:** Wow, you just realized it? My story had a part in that? If it did WOW. So yes, I'm so happy you liked the story!

**cresentbellflower:** Thanks, and what do you mean where did the song come from?

**Inusgrl90:** I LOVED your review so much; I'm using it in my talk with Kouga. I edited it a bit though. Hope you don't mind!

Kouga: Gah! -runs back, hiding behind Twisty with lipstick kiss marks all over him- Protect me from the evil woman!

Inusgrl: I am not evil! I brought you back alive!

Kouga: Yeah but...after you revived me...-shudders-

Inusgrl: You liked it, you sexy beast! Don't deny!

Kouga: -cowers-

Me: I think that's enough, Inu. Now shoo! –locks her out-

Kouga: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!

Ayame: --;;

Kouga: What? Didn't you miiiiiiiss me?

Ayame: I liked Touga better…

Kouga: -growl- You don't mean that!

Ayame: Hey, Twisty….you said you were thinking about bringing Touga into the story right?

Me: Hmm? Oh yeah, you seriously want me to?

Ayame:

Kouga: Since when do you listen to us about what we want to happen in the story!? You've never cared before?

Me: Yeah…but I like the Touga idea. x

Ayame: HA!

Kouga: -growl-

Me: Okay, okay, that's enough you two! Ayame, Imma bring Touga into the story and Kouga you're just gonna have to be a good boy and deal with it! Man, you sure do get jealous easily.

Kouga: I am NOT jealous!

Me: Oh yeah, he's so jealous.

Ayame: ANYWAYS, since Twisty seems to be so spaced out right now, I'LL start the story. Here you go guys! Oh and remember Twisty is too dirt poor to own us, mmkay? So don't SUE!

Me: That's right!

Wolf Pride

by: 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter Twelve: Inuyasha? Helpful?

Inuyasha paced back and forth at the camp the wolf tribe had made. He was getting really anxious because the night of the new moon was coming up in a couple of days and he knew Kagome had no intention of leaving any time soon. Damn, persistent woman… Speaking of which, Kagome was watching him pace back and forth and was beginning to get really annoyed by it. She was sitting under a tree her legs and arms crossed. She tapped her nails against her arm while she tried to be patient with Inuyasha. But he just kept going from side to side and she was certain he was beginning to dig a trench in the ground.

"Inuyasha! Will you just sit-"

The poor half-demon then plummeted towards the ground face first. He growled and started cursing loudly. "Kagohmeh! Wha da hell was da fo!" He managed to say. Kagome gasped when she realized what she had done.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Honestly, I am! I didn't realize-"

Thankfully, the spell that kept Inuyasha glued to the floor was lifted and he jumped up, and glared at the young girl in front of him. "You're SORRY!? You'd think that after a year of traveling together you'd realize that when you say that- that ACCURSED word, I'm kissing the ground!" he yelled angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not used to not saying that WORD! It's not like anything like that happens in my time!"

"But it happens all the time when you're in THIS time, and when I'm in YOUR time!"

"Time?" a voice spoke up interrupting their fight. Kagome turned her head and was surprised to see Ayame…alone.

"Ayame?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Kouga? Didn't he go after you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms and sat down. He knew Kagome was now going to ignore him for her "matchmaking" job. Honestly, she acted as if she was a professional! _'Pfft, as if she knows anything about demon mating…'_

Ayame looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yeah, he did. But I left him over by the river…he should be coming back soon though. Where's Hikari?"

"She's over with her mate discussing rebuilding the mess Kagura mate," Inuyasha spoke up his eyes closed as he motioned over off to the side.

Ayame silently thanked him and walked over in the direction he pointed out. Kagome looked after her a sad expression on her face. "I wonder what happened with Kouga that's got her so depressed…"

"Depressed? What are you talking about?"

Kagome blinked over at Inuyasha and stared at him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and waited for her to say something but she didn't. She just…stared at him. "What are you staring at!?"

"Are you honestly that blind? She was obviously heart-broken!"

"She looked fine to me!"

"Ugh, you are really impossible!"

"Is it my fault women are so damn stupid?"

"EXCUSE ME? Women are what-?"

"Don't tell you women are deaf too!"

"INUYASHA!-"

"Oh shit, Kagome I'm so-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's bead necklace glowed pink as he once again made a face plant. "Kagohmeh!" Inuyasha cried out in agony. The miko huffed and turned to follow after Ayame, maybe she would tell Hikari something.

"Kagohmeh? Kagohmeh!"

"What are you doing licking the ground, mutt?"

The spell lifted off of the half-demon at that exact moment so Inuyasha leapt up his hand on his sword. "What'd you say wolf?!"

"I asked why you were licking the ground," Kouga repeated again slowly.

Inuyasha growled, "I know what you said!"

"Then why did you ask me?" Kouga wrinkled his nose, which made Inuyasha growl again.

"That's it! One on one! You and me! Right now!" he said taking out Tetsuiaga.

"I would love too, mutt, but I don't have time to play with you right now. Where's Ayame?"

"What!? Are you rejecting a challenge!"

"Inuyasha! Just tell me where Ayame is you idiot!"

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and blinked. That was really weird. Kouga had never called him by his name. "You really are serious about this aren't you?" he smirked. He could so use this to his advantage. Kouga just growled as a response.

"And if I am?"

"Heh," Inuyasha walked over to the tree Kagome had been sitting under and did the same.

"Where's Ayame!?"

"Sniff her out if you wanna talk to her so much!" Inuyasha barked. [[Hehe, a pun!

"You are so useless!" Kouga said as he turned away from the half-demon and sniffed the air. He found Ayame's sweet scent and followed after it.

* * *

Kagome had followed Ayame all the way to a stream where Hikari and Inochi were talking. She decided to hide behind a tree since they were obviously having a private conversation.

"Hikari-" Ayame said as she approached the couple. The wolf demon glanced up and smiled at her leader.

"Hey! Inochi and I were just talking about rebuilding our home. We were thinking that ten of our strongest demons would go every day and rebuild it little by little, and then meanwhile we would stay here protecting the others and healing the wounded!"

Ayame sighed and decided that her news would have to wait. She nodded her head and glanced behind Hikari at the stream. She had decided that she needed to take a mate soon, otherwise most of the neighboring demon tribes wouldn't take her seriously. She hated the stupid sexist world she lived in. If she couldn't have Kouga, she didn't want anyone else. But she knew that for the good of her tribe she'd have to find someone else. Kagome stared at Ayame's quiet figure. Why was she acting so difference? She looked over at Hikari who also seemed to notice Ayame's odd behavior.

"Ayame? Are you all right?" Inochi spoke up since Hikari seemed hesitant to. Sure, he might be a guy but he knew when someone looked depressed.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying though. You should go search for our strongest demons and tell them our plans," she told him. Inochi had the feeling she just wanted to talk to his mate alone. He glanced over at Hikari and gave her a peck on the cheek before standing up and following Ayame's orders.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked as soon as Inochi was out of earshot.

"Nothing, I've just decided to take a mate," Ayame said. She wasn't going to bother beating around the bush.

"You mean Kouga said yes! Wonderful!-"

"Kouga will not be my mate"

"What? But you love him!"

"He doesn't feel the same way. I'm not going to wait around for him to develop feelings he will never get! It hurts to wait, Hikari…I'm going to find a mate within the tribe…I just wanted you to help me pick someone out"

"Ayame, I don't agree with this! Wolves mate for life! If you mate with someone you don't love…you can NEVER undo it!"

"I know…"

Kagome gasped, Ayame was willing to marry…er…mate someone she didn't love? Why did she think Kouga would never love her? It was obvious that he already did! What exactly had happened back at the river that had Ayame so down!?

Suddenly, a hand rested on Kagome's shoulder and she almost let out a shriek when another hand covered her mouth. "Shh! Do you want them to hear you?" Kouga hissed at her. Kagome relaxed and nodded at him.

He took that as his cue to let go of the girl. He glanced over through the trees at Ayame his eyes glazed over with love, and sorrow. Kagome stared at him then at Ayame. "Okay, Kouga. What happened between you two at the river that has you two acting so weird?"

"Its…personal"

"C'mon Kouga, you're both my friends! I want to know if I can help you guys out…"

Kouga sighed and leaned against the trunk of a tree and looked down to the ground. "I've hurt the woman I love over and over again, Kagome. I don't think Kami himself could help me now…you've heard her…she wants to move on…she doesn't want me as her mate…"

Kagome's eyes widened. They had done it! Kouga had realized his feelings for Ayame! Success! But…

"Kouga! You just can't give up like that! You love Ayame, right? Well, if you do you'll stop her from ruining her life by mating with someone she doesn't love!"

Kouga looked away from Kagome and closed his eyes. He really wanted to talk to Ayame, and it wasn't like him to give up so easily. But he had hurt Ayame so many times before, maybe…maybe it'd be best if he just left her alone. He didn't want to keep hurting her.

"I don't know"

"Kouga! You can't let her to do that!" Kagome exclaimed a little too loudly.

Ayame's head snapped in the direction she had just heard Kagome's voice come from. She narrowed her eyes and took a whiff of the air. Kagome's scent, and…Kouga's as well. She growled and jumped in their direction and surprised Kagome making her yell. "What are you doing here?!"

Kouga gulped and took a step back away from the angry she-wolf. "I just found Kagome here and…well…Ayame I think we need to talk"

"We've already done enough of that don't you think?" Ayame snapped icily as she crossed her arms and glared at Kagome. "Please don't spy on me in the future. I'm starting to consider you a good friend, so sneaking around won't help you," she said before stomping back over to Hikari. Kouga growled and followed after her.

"Ayame!"

"I'm busy, Kouga. Maybe you can mess around with my feelings more later," she said before she ran off. Hikari blinked her eyes and glanced over at the demon prince. "What did you say to her?" she scolded.

"Oh shut up, Hikari. I don't really need this right now"

"Well, Ayame's obviously upset about something and that something HAS to be related to you! ESPECIALLY if she's willing to mate with someone she doesn't love! Kouga what about the promise you made to her? Do you know how important that was to her?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Kagome came out from the trees and shook her head. Ayame had been really scary back there…she must have really been hurt. "Kouga-kun, what exactly did you tell Ayame back then?"

"I TOLD you Kagome, I don't want to talk about it. All I know is that I messed up big time and I'm TRYING to apologize but that stubborn woman won't let me!" Kouga snapped.

"Maybe she has a right to not want to hear anything you say, Kouga." Hikari offered as she walked over to Kagome. "C'mon let's head back, and leave the baka to his thoughts"

Kagome nodded hesitantly and walked after Hikari. Kouga crossed his arms and let out a growl before following after the girls. This was honestly too much trouble to APOLOGIZE. He never apologized to ANYONE, and now he was making a habit of apologizing to Ayame. He shook his head. Life was so messed up.

* * *

Inuyasha was still sitting by the tree when Ayame stomped by muttering curses under her breath. "Everything all right, princess?" Inuyasha sneered the word princess to mock her. Ayame growled and glared at him. She clenched her fists so tightly that she drew blood and Inuyasha swore he was going to die right then and there. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, Inuyasha"

"Feh," he said looking off to the other side, but obviously he was a little scared.

"You men are all the same," she huffed.

"Kouga problems I see…" he smirked.

"Leave me alone"

That's when Inuyasha tensed. He could swore he smelled salt coming from Ayame…that could only mean…

"H-hey!!! What are you blubberin' for!?"

"I'm not blubbering!" Ayame sniffed.

"Sure you are! C'mon don't cry, Ayame. Especially over that dumb wolf…"

"I'M a wolf too, Inuyasha. That insult doesn't really help," she muttered as she walked over to where Inuyasha was.

"Oh come on! You're a big girl aren't you? Time to start acting like it. You can't go crying at every little thing that bothers you! Just don't cry!" He was a sucker for tears. He hated when a woman cried…especially if he was the cause of it.

"I am being a big girl as you put it Inuyasha! But do you know how hard it is to leave the past behind? Honestly, unless you know what its like to try and forget about your first love, I don't think we have anything more to say to each other…" she said as she began to walk away.

Inuyasha looked down to the floor deep in thought. What she had just said reminded him a lot about Kikyo. "Hey Ayame- hey wait!" he called after her. Ayame stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I- I do know what its like…"

Ayame's interest peaked at that moment and she went back over to Inuyasha. "Really? Tell me about it…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her…he didn't want to share his story about Kikyo, but maybe if he did Ayame would feel better and go to Kouga and then he and Kagome could leave! He'd do ANYTHING to get away from the wolves before the New Moon arrived.

"Well…"

* * *

A/N: I think I'll stop it there. xx;; This was mostly a filler chapter. The next chapter, Touga will make his first appearance!

Touga: You're really going to have me in the story as a character?

Me: YUP! Ayame asked for it ;3

Touga and Ayame: -blush-

Kouga: -growl- Yeah, but we all know that in the end Ayame and me are going to be together…

Ayame: Weeeell, not technically, this is MY story. You're just in it, Kouga. ;3

Me: She IS right y'know. The story is in the C2 community I made for her.

Kouga: That's sexist!

Me: That's feminist. There's a difference. Haha, you worry too much Kouga. A certain green eyed monster perhaps?

Kouga: I am not jealous, dammit!

Me: Sure you're not

Touga: Well, this is gonna be interesting.

Ayame: You bet!

Me: Well, you three, you know what to do!

Ayame, Touga and Kouga: Read and Review!


End file.
